


Under Mockingbirds wing

by Mocking_point



Series: A Brave New World [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU
Genre: BAMF Daisy, BAMF Skye, Big Sister Bobbi, Cannon Divergent, F/F, Steve is still awkward around girls, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobbi makes a different decision she gains a new Protégé. Actually three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll stand by you

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a romantic Skye/Bobbi story. Sorry to disappoint. So if that's what you were looking for I apologize. There will be romantic relationships but not until later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Door Closes: divergent.

April 2015  
SHIELD Base: The Retreat  
Location: Classified

"Skye!" Bobbi cried out, warning her friend. Calderon pointing the pistol and she seemed to turn in slow motion throwing her hands up in surrender. So Bobbi made an executive decision.

Bobbi pulled out her ICER and shot her friend, split seconds before Calderon fired his pistol. The ICER round hit her in the chest knocking her unconscious and off her feet into the dirt right as the bullet flew over her head. Bobbi sprinted up to Skye to check on her. Calderon continued up the hill, his pistol still trained on Skye. 

"You take one more step and I'll snap your neck." Bobbi growled. 

Calderon looked shocked and then walked away to message Gonzales. 

"I'm sorry, Skye." She whispered to the unconscious wo-- the unconscious girl. She barely looked 15 so yeah, Bobbi is going to call her a girl. 

"Gonzales wants her on the Iliad." Calderon said. 

"I don't give a damn. We're going to the Playground." Bobbi said standing up straight. 

"Did you not hear--" he started to step closer gun still in his hand. Bobbi reached out and grabbed his hand and twisted his arm straight behind his back. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Bobbi hissed as she pulled the gun from his grip. 

"She was about to kill, Palecki. The little fre--" Calderon managed to get out before Bobbi twisted some more, dislocating his shoulder.

"Get back to the Quinjet!" She yelled at the crowd of tactical agents that had gathered around. 

One tried to pick her up, until Bobbi shot him a look of such venom that he shot up straight and backed up slowly. 

She sat down in the dirt next to Skye; realizing how badly she failed. 

 

August 2014  
SHIELD Base: The Playground  
Location: Classified

"Are you sure you want to do this, Agent Morse?" Coulson asked, from behind his desk. May was standing behind him to his right. 

"Yes sir." Bobbi asked confused. 

"Because it's hard enough being undercover but to be watching over Je-- Agent Simmons as well, that's going to be very difficult. God knows she’s a horrible liar." Coulson said, with a sigh. 

"Ummmm..." Bobbi said, confused. "Not that I'm complaining because it shouldn't be problem, but is there a reason that you have the worst liar you know going into HYDRA?"

"It's very... complicated." Coulson said, wearily. Bobbi was wondering how much the GH-325 was affecting him. But she wasn't supposed to know about that so she kept her mouth shut. 

"She's been very clear that she's either doing this or she'll be leaving SHIELD. We'd rather not lose talent like hers, especially now. What with our dwindling resources. " 

That was a lie. That was a blatant lie. Even if she wasn't working on the Intel Izzy gave her. She knew that he treated Simmons, Fitz and Skye like his own children and both he and May were fiercely protective of them. 

"Ok." Bobbi said. 

"Ok then!" He said, clapping his hands together. He reached over to shake her hand. "Upon completion of this assignment you'll be reassigned to the Playground, to join my special ops team."

"Very well." She said, finishing the hand shake. 

Coulson stood up to leave his office and when Bobbi did she was stopped. May gestured her head towards the desk and they both sat down. 

"Look. I know this is a lot to ask." May said. 

"I'll protect her." Bobbi said, sincerely. 

"Well that's actually not what I was talking about." May sighed. "I was hoping after you got back, you could take the three younger ones under your wing."

"Skye, Fitz, and Simmons?" Bobbi asks to clarify. 

"Yes. None of them have very much experience in this line of work. It would be nice to see someone closer to their own age to mentor them." May said, ruefully. "You have both field experience that rivals mine and lab experience that would cause FitzSimmons to drool. I'm not saying you have--"

"Yes." Bobbi interrupted. God knows they'll need someone after things with Coulson goes South. "I'll look after them."  
"Thank you. After what happened to the last agent they looked up to they need a stand up person to replace him." May said, talking more than Bobbi had ever heard her. Bobbi nodded at May guiltily as she left with not only Jemma's file, but Fitz's file and all three sheets of paper they had on Skye. 

 

 

April 2015  
The Retreat  
Location: Classified

Bobbi grabbed Skye's arms and prepared to throw her over her shoulder in a firemans carry, when she remembered Skye's forearm injuries. Instead she scooped her up under her knees and lower back and started walking back to the Quinjet. 

"Nice babysitting job, Morse." O'Brien said, teasing until Bobbi shot him a look. He could get away with a lot more than most agents (Bobbi used to date his younger brother) but even that was a little too far at the time. Once they were there she put Skye in a seat and secured her to the seat before taking her own. 

As soon as the Quinjet started to rise, Skye's head fell onto Bobbi's shoulder and Bobbi knew she was in for a long flight. 

 

As they were landing the Quinjet in the Playgrounds hangar bay, Bobbi's phone went off for the umpteenth time. Gonzales was calling to see what the hell happened at the Retreat. Biting the bullet she answered the phone after everyone but her and an unconscious Skye left the plane. "Morse." She said, briefly. 

"Barbara. Can you please explain to me why you ignored my orders?" Gonzales' voice came through the speaker. 

"I'm sorry, Robert. But since when have your orders been law. We're a council, meaning that we work together. We vote on orders. We're the same rank." Bobbi said, trying not to get angry.

"Am I honestly supposed to believe you're going to start a fight. Over the--" he began, angry. 

"Robert. I swear if that sentence ends in anything other than 'girl' or 'agent' we are going to have a problem." Bobbi said, in a voice that she hadn't used since HYDRA. 

Gonzales sighed. "I guess her being there is better than waking up on the ship. Don't want to sink."

Bobbi chose to ignore the last comment. "All her friends are here. She's less likely to cause a scene with them in range." Bobbi said, her lie slipping off her tongue easily. 

"Fair enough. I'll convene the council in the morning until we figure out what to do with I-- her" he finished, before Bobbi heard a click. 

Bobbi sighed not looking forward to that conversation. She unstrapped Skye from the seat and picked her up again. Skye felt a lot bigger until she was unconscious. She was barely bigger than May or Jemma. Her loud mouth and personality made her seem like such a bigger presence. As she was carrying the girl over she saw Mack in the hangar bay. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Bobbi said, still cradling Skye. "I'm taking her to the Bus."

"Are you sure? You don't kn--" Mack began, worried for his friend. 

"I don't care!" Bobbi said walking passed him onto the bus to the cage. Two agents were already there. "Get a cot. Bring it here."

They left immediately to get the cot and Bobbi put Skye down on the cot taking her jacket and boots off. She did not keep that promise to May. Yeah she looked after Jemma and let Mack look after Fitz but let Skye go by the wayside. Look what happened. From this point on she was looking out for all three of them. Council be damned. Clint and Natasha both owed her a favor; she'll take Skye and leave. 

Skye was about to change Skye into pajamas when Mack came in. (She'd be embarrassed enough if she found out that Bobbi changed her, but she barely knows Mack)

"Yes?" Bobbi said, turning around. 

"What are you doing, Barbara?" Mack asked, bringing in the cot. 

"What does it look like? I’m watching out for her." Bobbi said, covering her with a blanket. 

"I know that! I mean why?" 

"Because I was supposed to look out for her and Fitz and Jemma too!" Bobbi said. The look on Mack's face made it obvious that it was about to be a fight. 

"Jemma?" Mack asked. 

"Yeah. What about her?" Bobbi said, confused. 

"You called her Jemma. Not Simmons. Jemma." Mack said. "I think you're getting to close to them."

"We aren't undercover anymore, Mack! We don't need to keep our distance." Bobbi said. 

"For right now we do!" Mack said, practically shouting. "Coulson and May attacked four people and Coulson escaped! You really think that they wouldn't double cross you in a second to protect them?"

"It doesn't matter!" Bobbi said, actually shouting. "They aren't Coulson! And even so, I should've been here helping her!"

"Are you sure you aren't just replacing him? Just switching your care to her?" Mack said, leaving no question who he was talking about. 

"How dare you! You know that's not it!" She hissed. "I should've been helping her, but I was too preoccupied with the op that I didn't."

Mack opened his mouth for about a second until Skye started to stir. Mack left the room rather quickly. 

Bobbi sat down on her bunk waiting for Skye to fully come to. As she waited she went through the files that they recovered. No where near as many as they would've liked but once she got Fitz and Jemma to see reason the toolbox would allow them to see the rest. 

"Ugggh." Skye said, leaning up. 

"There's aspirin and a water bottle near the head of your bed." Bobbi said putting aside her tablet. 

After Skye downed it and put the glass down she spoke. "You shot me." She said confused. 

"No. Calderon shot at you. I tranquilized you before he could again." Bobbi said calmly. She tried to keep her voice calm but for a second Bobbi's heart shopped when she saw her in the dirt. 

"Why did you guys attack me?" Skye said putting as much distance between her and Bobbi as possible. As far as she's come training she's no where near Bobbi's skill level. 

Bobbi sighed and explained what they did to Lance about the Iliad. Skye seemed close to tears which Bobbi never would've seen coming so Bobbi tried to slow down to allow her to understand better. 

"An... and you guys came after me too..." Skye said depressed. "Cuz I'm a monster."

"No. Actually we didn't come 'after you'." Bobbi said with air quotes. "We came to get to bring you back to the Playground. Calderon just took it to far. And it had nothing to do with your powers. It had to do with how close you and Coulson are."

Skye curled up in a ball on the cot and Bobbi came and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Skye."

"You betrayed us. Just like HYDRA." Skye said miserably. Then she mumbled. "Just like Ward"

"I'm sorry. It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make." Bobbi said sincerely. She meant it. She'd grown close to all of the team and it hurt to have to do it. 

"That's what Ward said too."

"No!" Bobbi said, a little more angry than she meant it to be. "He did it for selfish reasons. For himself and Garrett. I did it to protect SHIELD agents. To protect the team." 

Bobbi put her hand under Skye's chin and lightly lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "I know you won't believe me but do you want to know the reason I finally decided to side with Real SHIELD?"

Skye's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Finally she nodded her head. "It was when I found out about the carvings." Bobbi said. 

When Skye opened her mouth to defend Coulson, Bobbi cut her off. "Not his carving. It was him giving the carvings to you despite the reaction he had. He knew it could've driven you crazy and gave them to you anyway. Just to see what would happen. The Phil Coulson I know never would've done that to anyone. Especially his own daughter."

Skye flushed punk before murmuring something along the lines of "don't... deserve... his.... --ter...." 

"I mean aren't you though?" Bobbi asked. "You know that's what I asked Jemma when I first got here? I figured you were May and Coulson's daughter who they gave up at birth. Who later joined SHIELD before finding them again."

Skye blushed again before deflecting. "What's with the cot?" 

"I'm staying here with you." Bobbi said. "I promised May I'd take you under my wing and I'm going to like I should have been."

Skye then started sobbing into Bobbi's shoulder. Although Bobbi was a little afraid for her safety when the room started shaking, she wasn't going to leave or stop her. She had been bottling everything up since San Juan and she needed to let it out. It wasn't just what Bobbi said, but everything as a whole letting out at once. 

Bobbi grabbed Skye's left and with her right and interlocked their fingers. 

"I'm right here. And I will be. I promise." Bobbi said, swearing to protect the younger woman.


	2. Fly like an eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Skye get closer as Skye's training kicks off. Bobbi meets some old and some new friends.

April 21 2015  
SHIELD Base: Cocoon.  
Location: NYC

"Come on, Daisy. Just one more." Bobbi's calm voice came from behind her. Looking at the eight metal rods was frustrating and tiring but she pushed on. 

The council finally relented on Daisy after May became a member. Bobbi had lost it in a meeting and Calderon was booted and May took his place. Coulson, Hunter and Mike were still hunted but for the time being Daisy was safe. Bobbi, Daisy, May, Fitz and Jemma had all moved from the Playground to a facility in New York that Coulson had started to build before going on the lamb. There was minimum people there so less like she would hurt someone if she lost control of her abilities. 

However it was still being built. So while they were training there, they weren't living there. 

April 17 2015  
SHIELD Quinjet 7204

Skye was curled up in a ball on a seat in the back. They packed up all her things and Bobbi took her to a Quinjet. Hopefully it wouldn't be the cabin again. 

"How are you doing back there?" Bobbi called back. 

"F-- fine!" She called back not even trying to be convincing. 

"Seriously?" Bobbi chuckled. 

"Yeah." Skye said. Although she was terrified of being abandoned by her family. Again. 

Obviously not believing her Bobbi said, "Why don't you come up to the cockpit. Sit with me for a bit."

Skye reluctantly came and sat in the co-pilot seat looking down the entire time. Bobbi tried to make small talk a few times but it was obvious that Skye was in a non-talkative mood. 

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Skye said snapping out of her daze. 

"We may not have known each other that well before, but I know you enough that I know you usually talk people's ears off. What's wrong?" Bobbi asked concerned. 

"It's nothing." Skye said, looking like a kicked puppy. Seriously Bobbi wanted to wrap her up in a blanket and cuddle her until the girl smiled again. Uhhh... Not that'd she would admit it to anyone though. 

"You do realize that I'm trained in interagation right?" Bobbi asked smiling. 

"It's.... this is kinda mine and May's thing." Skye said sheepishly. 

"Ah." Bobbi said knowingly. Then after about a minute she said. "My mom and I usually hang out in the lab. It's how I decided to get my Ph.D."

Skye blushed beat red before hiding her face in her hair. "I wish you would stop saying that."

"How come?" Bobbi asked. "It's true. I always used to hang out with my mom in the lab."

"You know what I mean." Skye said in a huff. "I'm not their daughter. I'm just the little girl they picked up and needed. They don't think of me that way."

"They don't or you don't?" Bobbi asked. 

"May won't even talk to me." Skye said miserably. "Ever since San Juan. It's been different between us."

"Maybe she's hurt that you lied to her?" Bobbi asked. 

"What?" Skye asked. 

"You two were together for what? A year and a half? Then you lied to her -this isn't a dig, it's just me stating a fact- about your powers. Are you sure she didn't take it personally?" Bobbi asked. 

Skye opened her mouth and closed it. She never thought of it that way. She just justified it as protecting herself and the team. She never thought how it would affect everyone else. 

"I- I never thought about it that way. " Skye said truthfully. 

 

The screen went out an alert saying they were five minutes out. 

 

"So where is this place anyway?" Skye asked. 

"Sorry it's currently classified to the board only." Bobbi smiled ruefully. 

"Come on! You can at least tell me where my cell is going to be!"

"Skye it's not a prison!" Bobbi said exasperated. 

"Sure it's not."

"It's a training facility. We're going to have agents stationed there in a few weeks." 

"Yeah as prison guards." 

"As operatives!" Bobbi sighed. She knew that there would be distrust between them but it still hurt. "You be allowed to leave, but like the Playground, you need to check in and out of your duty station."

"And here I thought Coulson was treating me like a teenager." Skye deadpanned. 

"Nope!" She said popping the p. "That's what it was like... before."

"Oh." Skye said, upset that the light mood was gone. "So you said training facility?"

"That I did." Bobbi said staring to punch things in for the landing.

"Does that mean the you're my new S.O.?" Skye asked the look of venom took all of Bobbi's self control not to cringe. 

"Oh!" Bobbi said surprised. She tried not to be insulted by the look on her face when she said that. Skye and May were close of course she'd be upset that she was being replaced. 

"No. May is staying as your S.O. I'll have my hands full. With Jemma." Bobbi said smiling. She could still picture the look of terror on the younger girls face. 

"Really!" Skye said lighting up. 

"Yeah. The council decided that since she's out in the field so much she needs proper training." Bobbi giggled. "You should've seen the look of horror on her face when I told her I was her knew S.O."

"But she thinks you hung the moon! Why would she panic having to train with you?" Skye asked confused. 

"I kinda freaked her out when I bench pressed her." Bobbi said suppressing a smirk. 

"What? When was this!"

"Well we usually hang out in the mornings while I was working out. Mack thought it'd be funny to grab the bench press a few seconds before me so I just grabbed Jemma!" Both of them started laughing. 

"I'm sure she appreciated that!" Skye laughed. "I didn't know that you too hung out in the mornings."

"Yeah. I usually worked out and she... well she just sat and watched. But that's going to stop." Bobbi grinned. "Sh-- We usually talked about our problems. It was nice."

Skye bowed her head realizing how lonely her friend had been in the past few months. Instead of being there for her she was angry and said horrible friend. Add that to the ever expanding list of reasons she's a horrible person. 

"So who'll be Fitz's SO?" Skye asked. When Bobbi got a sheepish look on her face and wouldn't look her in the eye she got her answer. "No! It'll kill him to be taken out of the field!"

"It's not permanent! Just for another few months." Bobbi said quickly. "The doctor who did the physical said he isn't ready but he says three months at most."

Skye just lifted her eyebrow in true Melinda May fashion. "Honestly. We had three separate MEDICAL opinions. Actually MDs. Three months Skye. I promise." The twisty feeling in Skye's gut started to go away at her insistence. She was starting to trust Bobbi more and more and she didn't know if it was a good think or horribly wrong with what the older agent did to the team. 

"In the mean time he'll be Special Assistant to the Director of Sci-Tech. Agent Weaver." Bobbi said. 

"Three months?" Skye said. 

"Three months I promise." Bobbi said. 

"O-- ok." Skye said trusting the older woman. 

"Docking codes please." A British voice came through the intercom. 

"One-nine-seven-six-whiskey-echo-indigo-neon." Bobbi said without missing a beat. 

Suddenly the Quinjet stopped and virtually descended without Bobbi doing anything. As they landed all Skye was able to see was the top of a building's very high tech landing pad. 

"Welcome SHIELD seven-seven-zero-four." The British guy said and the ramp opened. 

Skye went to grab her stuff when little robots that looked like the DWARFs came and grabbed them after two or three attempts. Bobbi followed them and dragged Skye with her. 

Two people were waiting at the end of the ramp. A man and a woman both with their arms crossed across their chest. 

"Barbara." The woman said, angry

"Natalia." Bobbi said equally angry. Then both broke out in smiles before hugging each other tightly. 

"I oughta kick your ass little girl." The man said as Bobbi moved to hug him too. "Laura and I called you like twenty times. We thought you were dead."

"Not dead. Just busy." Bobbi said smiling. "But you're right Clinton. I should've called."

"I hear from another little birdy that you and Hunter are back together." Clint said judgingly. 

"Oh god no!" Bobbi said rolling her eyes. Both of the other spies looked at her in question. "OK. We tried again but obviously it didn't work."

"Good. I told you it was a bad idea to get remarried." Clint chuckled. 

"You did and it worked out with you."

"Ummmmm... Is the girl going to come over here or is she just going to keep staring?" Natasha asked Bobbi. 

"Skye you can come down now." Bobbi said as Skye came to her senses. 

"You know the Avengers!" Skye asked incredulously.

All three chuckled as Bobbi put her arm around Skye's shoulders as Natasha freaking Romanoff led them into the building, which Skye realized was Avengers Tower. 

"Yeah. We'll be staying here for a while. Jemma, May, Fitz and Weaver will join us over the next few days."

A tall blonde man joined the four into the building and Skye realized that it was THE Steve Rogers. much better looking in person. Then her cheeks got hot at the thought of being around the Avengers in sweat pants and a stained shirt from her St. Agnes days. 

"So who's the girl?" Clint said like Skye wasn't there. 

"Coulson's all but adopted daughter." Bobbi said nudging Skye a little bit to let her know she was teasing. 

Both Nat and Clint turned around angry and confused. "She's just teasing." Skye said, her cheeks burning even more. 

"Remember how Coulson was with you guys the first month he knew each of you?" Clint and Natasha both nodded and Bobbi continued "Well he's known Skye for two years and is still treating like that."

Natasha's eyebrows went up in question as they reached the rec room. "Is still?" 

"Let's not insult each other's intelligence by pretending like you didn't know." Bobbi said and both former spies grinned. Looking over Skye realized while Clint and Natasha knew, the good Captain did not. 

"So SHIELD is back up and running?" He asked. "After everything that happened?"

"Oh here we go." Natasha said rolling her eyes. 

"No. There was a reason why we took it down in the first place! It was corrupt from the beginning! Not just from HYDRA. Those helacarriers were Fury's idea. Look at all the agents who jumped ship so quickly after--" he started before being interrupted. 

Skye started to feel anger over taking her once he started talking about the agents. The thousands of agents who died because he blind sided them the way he did. The agents who watched there friends -and SOs- turn in them. Or the agents who were thrown into cells because of his actions. 

Skye knew they were necessary but the way the they were carried out caused way to much damage for no reason 

"You know what buddy?" Skye said cutting him off. "You can go screw yourself!"


	3. Let's see how far we've come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is shown the rest of the tower

April 21 2015  
SHIELD Base: Cocoon.  
Location: NYC

"I-- I can't." Daisy said trying not to cry in frustration. All of the poles were staying still down the modified shooting range.   
Jemma came up and rubbed her shoulder. "Daisy you're tired. Why don't we take a break for the day--"

"No!" Daisy shouted. "I just can't!" 

She slammed her fist against the firing table and something amazing -or horrifying- happened. A giant pulse released from her fist and snapped all the poles. But it didn't stop there. Everything in its was turned to dust including the back wall. The entire build shook and the roof on the back end of the room collapsed and fell knocking out the lights. Daisy turned around to look at the other 5 agents allowing them to see the horrified look on the girl's face in the red of the emergency light before she out of the room. 

April 17 2015  
Stark Tower: Avengers level  
Location: NYC

Steve looked at the twenty something in shock. People idolized him in this time so no one other than enemies dared talking to him that. Hell, even enemies didn't. 

"You know how many people died because of your stunt?" Skye asked. "What? We're horrible people because we restarted something that helps people that YOU disagree with? Screw you! Not all of us had giant cushy towers to run to after the fall! Some people needed a place to go!"

He opened his mouth once and then left the room after he saw Natasha's face. There was no way he was dealing with THAT today. 

Skye watched as the Captain's mouth opened and then shut, leaving a weird look of administration on his face. He looked at the Widow before walking away. Skye looked at her and saw a smug look on her face. 

"No Nat." Both Clint and Bobbi said and the same time. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you’re talking about." Natasha said in a faux confused voice. 

"Uh-- What's going on?" Skye asked confused. 

"Don't worry about." All three said at the same time. 

"I'm not a child!" Skye said, angry. "My training and experience might not be as extensive as your three's, but I'm a full-fledged agent with plenty of experience under my belt. So don't treat me like a little kid like everyone else has been!"

All three of them opened their mouths in surprise and then Bobbi said, "It's an inside joke. Calm down."

"C'mon." Clint said. "Let's show you the rest of the tower."

Clint showed them all the areas they had access to. The lounge, the game room, the rooms they'd be staying in, the lab for Bobbi, (Fitz, Jemma, and Weaver once they got there), until they finally got the server room. Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts were in there, seemly talking. All three looked while the man and Potts both smiled, Iron man just rolled his eyes. "These the strays?"

"Shut up Tony." Both former spies said at the same time. 

"What's this room?" Skye asked, eyes wide. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s servers had nothing on this room. It was a hacker's playground

"This is the server room." Natasha said. She clicked on a file. "It mostly keeps us updated on HYDRA activities, and other stuff that we might need to keep an eye on. This however..."  
She pulled up a list consisting of eleven different names, two of which Skye recognized. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's a list of individuals that are on the same skill level as us. The FBI and Interpol both asked us to keep an eye out for them." Natasha explained.

"Well this one, I know for a fact is dead." Skye said, changing the file to completed. "I took him out in Casablanca." Skye finished sadly.

"You did?" Tony said, incredulously. "How'd you get close?"

"I didn't." Skye said, stone faced. "Oh and May took this guy out last month. He's in Talbot’s custody " she finished, marking Scarlotti's file down as well.

"Wait, May as in Melinda May?" Clint asked, with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, yeah." Skye said, confused not looking up from the tablet where she was typing something up.

Clint and Natasha shared a knowing look. Under Clint’s breath Bobbi heard, "I told you they hooked up."  
Bobbi looked over at the tablet and what she was typing.

"Ward?" Bobbi asked. 

"Yeah. Anyone here could wipe the floor with him, and it would be best if everyone here kept an eye out." Skye said, handing the tablet to Natasha.

"Yeah. This is great. Real cum-bi-ah." Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "But what are you doing here exactly?"

"They just need a place to stay." Natasha said. "They only need a few rooms which you’re definitely able to spare."

"We'll be spending most of our time at our facility in the City until living quarters are completed." Bobbi supplied helpfully. When Tony opened his mouth to be a smart-ass Bobbi continued, "Which we really need to be getting to."

Bobbi wrapped an arm protectively around the small of the younger agent's back, ushering her out the tower. Once they were outside they started walking. “Sorry for cutting that short. Stark was about to start asking questions that we can't answer."

"Like what?" Skye asked when she saw Bobbi's face. "Like my powers?"

"Yeah. Clint, and Nat know but that's it." Bobbi said, hailing a taxi. "We don't need Stark trying to keep you there."

"I could always say no? “Skye said confused. Bobbi gave her a look and Skye realized, "You mean he'd try to arrest me?"

"I don't know to be honest." Bobbi admitted. "According to Clint and Nat, he's been very 'save the world at any cost!' so just in case we won't take the chance."

"Ok" Bobbi said. "We're here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about how short this is. It's been a long three weeks.


	4. Avenger level Threats

Seven point scale

 

Boomerang-Fredrick Meyers  
Location: Sydney Australia   
Former British special forces.   
Lvl 6 Accuracy with Boomerang   
Status: Active  
As Dangerous as he is, Meyers is just a mercenary. As long as the highest bidder is paying he isn't a primary threat. -NR   
Threat lvl 5

 

Tombstone- Lonnie Lincoln  
Location: Detroit, Michigan   
Marble Skin, Sharpened teeth, Advanced Strength 5  
Status: Active   
Very dangerous skill/power level but not interested in much other than organized crime, but still dangerous none the less. 2 Avengers recommended. -SW  
Threat lvl 5

 

The Clown- Unknown  
Location: Iowa City  
Sniper?  
Status: Active  
See connections to Tracksuit Draculas in Iowa City. Other than that completely unknown. -CB  
Threat lvl 7

 

The Silencer- Unknown  
Expert Sniper  
Current Status: Inactive as of 5 months ago.   
Not much is known about him/her. Can fire from great distances or short and no one is able to determine location. -CB  
Threat Lvl 6

 

Blizzard- Unknown  
Cryogenic abilities   
Location: Northern Africa?  
Current status: Unknown as of 1 month ago  
Blizzard seems to have abilities pertaining to freezing object to absolute zero, but from what we've gathered his abilities seem to be tactile.  
Subject seems to travel mostly around Northern Africa. Subject only seems to kill people either when threatened or if they're in his way. Consult SHIELD Base: Sandbox for more info.   
Considering both of these factors; keep distance. -MH/TS  
Threat level: 5

 

Whiplash- Marcus Scarlatti   
Expert with weapons. Specifically Rope-Dart  
Location: Naples Italy.   
Status: Active. 

Extremely dangerous mercenary associated with the Maggia crime family. Almost killed me. Two Avengers recommended. -CB  
Threat lvl 6

 

George Batroc.   
Expert Acrobat/Martial Artist  
Status: Unknown.   
Location: Unknown  
Skilled acrobat capable of keeping up with me. When HYDRA took over he was able to slip from the SHIELD prison the Fridge. -SR  
Threat lvl 6

 

Crossbones- Brock Rumlow  
Skill fighter, tactician and weapons expert.   
Location: Vietnam  
Status: Unknown  
Followed 3 different Avengers around for more than a year without alerting them of his uncover status. Extremely dangerous and capable of killing. Doesn't seem to be loyal to HYDRA now that Alexander Pierce is dead. Two Avengers REQUIRED. -SR/NR  
Threat lvl 7

 

Jack Rollins  
Location: Costa Rica  
See Crossbones.  
Threat lvl 6

 

Toxie Doxie- Dr. June Covington   
Mastery of all toxins and poisons. Can utilize them at will.   
Location: Atlanta Georgia   
Status: Active. 

A successful Doctor until her fiancé was killed in lab accident causing a full blown psychotic break. Now is determined to experiment until she can find until she can cure everyone. Experimented on her self until successful. Now experiments on whoever she can find. Only Thor, Tony or Rhodie approach. -BB

Threat level 6

 

Swarm- Unknown.   
Mental control of numerous insects.   
Location North Korea/South Korea boarder.   
Status: Active. 

Woman. Suspected operative of N. Korea. Every few weeks will cross the boarder at attack any garrison there. No fatalities yet. -TS

Threat level 5

 

Grant Ward  
Skilled specialist.   
Location: Mexico  
Status: Active. 

SHIELD specialist ranked in the top 10. Obsessed with SHIELD Agent Skye. Very dangerous and will not hesitate to kill to get to her. Last seen with a brainwashed Agent 33 and Sunil Bakshi -Sk

Threat lvl 6.


	5. Cat's cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May, Jemma and Fitz join the Skye and Bobbi and someone gets some... news?

April 21, 2015  
St. Agnes Orphange  
New York City

Daisy sat across the street from the hellhole she grew up at. Well, OK. Hellhole was a gross exaggeration. It was actual very nice. A few of the nuns were a little mean but for the most part they were fine. It was just the memories were painful. Yes. She ran away. She just couldn't bare the others looking at her like she was the monster she had become.

She watched as all the little children ran around and played kick the can. God. Kick the can. Even in her St. Agnes days she never got so desperate to play kick the can. She watched as Sister McKenna started yelling for the children to come in when she saw Daisy and walked over. Before the nun could get there a familiar presence of the last person she wanted to see came up and sat next to her.

April 18, 2015  
The Cocoon  
Location: NYC

Bobbi and Skye sat in the hanger bay waiting for Quinjet 924 to dock. It had been a long day and Skye truthfully just wanted to get back to the tower. But she was just as excited. The Quinjet landed and Jemma and Fitz walked off the ramp and Skye walked up to Fitz and gave him a bear hug. 

"Sk-Skye! Can't breathe!" He managed to choke out with a smile to let her know he was joking.

"Sorry." she said, sincerely. "It just seems like I haven't seen you guys in weeks."

Jemma and Skye then met each other’s eyes before giving each other the most awkward hug in the history of man. It was even worse than the hug with Coulson right before San Juan. They broke apart quickly. They had barely talked since Jemma found out and she just hoped they could get past this. 

Skye looked around and saw her mentor hurrying away, deliberately not meeting Skye's eyes. It hurt. She wanted to tell May straight away about the quakes but with her history with powers she didn't want it to be triggering to May, or to have another moth--mentor just abandon her again. May had been practically non-existent in her life after the truth came about her powers. Blinking the tears away Skye ran up and gave May a hug whether she liked it or not.

May stiffened at the unexpected contact as Skye buried her face into May's shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise and then when she saw that the other three were starring in shock before adverting their eyes and walking away they softened. As May put her hand on the back of the girl's head she spoke, "Hey... uh? Can we talk? When we get back to the tower?"

"Sure?" May swallowed. Skye had never seen her mentor this nervous.

"NO!" two sets of screams rang out. May and Skye separated and sprinted into the other room only to see the most horrible thing imaginable.

 

Jemma had a set of car keys in her hand and was sitting in the driver’s seat of a SUV.

"Simmons. No." was all May said.

"Wha--? This is ridiculous! I am not that horrible of a driver!" Jemma said, stomping her foot a little.

"Yes you are."  
"Re-- Really?"  
"I'm not in the mood to die today."

May, Fitz and Skye all said respectively. Jemma's face fell and Bobbi said, "Plus you can barely see over the driver’s seat!" 

Jemma huffed and said, "That's a gross exaggeration and YOU are just freakishly tall!" Then she started doing what Skye called her kicked puppy look. It was a type of pout that melted even May's resolve and what made it worse was the fact that Jemma didn't even realize she was doing it.

May sighed and with a roll of her eyes said "You can sit in the passenger seat." Causing Jemma's face to light up. Melinda may have been closest with Skye but she was wrapped around Jemma's little finger so tight that it made Skye laugh sometimes. 

The drive back to the tower was fairly uneventful. New York traffic sucked, she saw two former foster homes, May cursed two people out in Mandarin, and she saw Matt's new office. The real excitement came when they got to Stark tower. They parked in Stark's private garage and went to the elevator, May (Well, Skye was doing it for her, perks of being a SO), Jemma and Fitz all carrying their luggage. When the British voice from the Quinjet rang out.

"Greetings Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am JARVIS. I run this tower." It said as a panel next to the elevator lowered. "Mr. Stark requested that you each put your hands on the panel for a fingerprint and DNA test. Once done it will allow you each to move around the tower freely."

"DNA?" Skye asked. "Does that mean that there'll be a finger prick?" 

"No. Most likely they'll just use the trace oils on your hand." Jemma replied, putting her hand on the panel."

"Precisely." JARVIS said, and as their tests came back he greeted them. "Welcome Doctor Simmons. Welcome Doctor Morse. Welcome   
Agent May. Welcome Agent Skye."

When Fitz put his hand on the panel however, there was a rude noise followed by a new voice. This one deeper and non-British. "Please try again." The voice sounded and although it sounded cheery the underlying threat was very obvious. Fitz tried it again to get the same rude noise. A wall panel opened up and three Iron Drones showed up all pointing blaster cannons at Fitz. 

"Fitz!" Skye said before stepping in between them and him. She could feel the shaking around them starting.

"Skye...." May said warningly. 

"Surrender now." The drones all said in unison.

"Back off!" Skye said angrily as the shaking started to increase. 

Suddenly an armored Tony flew in. "Override. Maria. 12991."

All the drones’ heads went down and the lights behind their eyes and mouths dimmed out. But the shaking continued. Skye's anger turned to panic as the shaking continued. Bobbi and may were suddenly there, trying to meet Skye's eye whispering calming words to get her to calm down. Eventually the shaking stopped.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell that shaking is?" Tony asked confused.

Two hours later.  
Avengers Conference room.

All the Avengers (minus Dr. Banner who was present due to a video tablet), Thor's three groupies, Pepper, Colonel Rhodes, Sam Wilson and Some doctor named Helen Cho, were gathered around the Avenger's conference table that they use before missions.   
They had just listened to Skye's entire story.

"So let me get this straight. You're an alien?" Tony asked incredulously

"No." Skye sighed. "I have a little bit of alien DNA in my system. Like a tenth of a tenth of a tenth of a tenth of a percent."

"Not strictly accurate but close enough." Jemma mumbled under her breath.

"So let me get this straight. You've had a powered person, one whose abilities run off emotion, for three weeks and you didn't think of bringing them to us?" Bruce asked. Upon confirmation he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Just send her to my lab." he sighed before the connection cut out.

JARVIS pipped up, "I would be happy to escort you to Doctor Banner's lab agent Skye."

"Wait." Skye confused, "I still want to know why your drones attacked Fitz."

Tony grimaced. "Maybe that's something that me and him should talk about?"

Fitz looked up nervous as he followed Tony out of the room. Skye soon left as well to find Banner's lab, followed quickly by Steve and then Jane and her friend until Jemma, May, Bobbi, Maria, Natasha and Pepper

"So why don't you two go get settled in your rooms? I'll go see what's going on with Tony and Fitz?" Bobbi asked.

"Keep me updated." was all May said before getting up.

Maria spoke up as they got up. "May your stuff is in the middle room, Simmons yours and Fitz's is on the right." 

"Mine... and Fitz?" Jemma asked nervously. 

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Bobbi asked her years undercover allowing her to keep the grin off her face. She suspected May knew what she was doing by the rare smirk on her face. 

"Well there's--" Jemma started before May grabbed the back of her shirt, dragging her out of the room. 

"Ok am I missing something?" Pepper asked. 

"They've been avoiding each other." Bobbi said. "Having to share a room will definitely fix that."

"Especially if they only one bed in their room that they'll have to share." Natasha said keeping up her end of the bargain. 

Maria rolled her eyes as Bobbi walked up to the lab. Once she got there she heard voices and waited outside. Fifteen minutes later Tony came out looking sheepish. Scratching the back of his head he said, "Ummm? Yeah. I'll be in my room if he's looking for me."  
"Fitz?" Bobbi asked curious as to what was going on. 

Fitz held his head in one of his hands. Every few seconds he'd open his mouth before closing it. She wasn't sure if he was just shocked by the information he was told or his injury was acting up. 

"Hey hey Fitz," she said sitting down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"She... She lied... She lied to me?" He said confused. She allowed him to continue. "She said he left when I was little?"

"Who Fitz?" Bobbi asked. 

"My mom?" He said still confused. "He's my dad. Tony is my dad."

Bobbi's eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. "Tony Stark is your birth father?"

"Yeah. When I put my hand on the pad it rec- recognized half his DNA in the analy- analysis. Though I was trying to break into the tower. He said I'm a dead- dead r-- I look like his mum. Why would my mum lie to me?"

Bobbi sighed before starting. "I never knew my father either. He died about six months after my brother Ben was born." 

Fitz looked up in confusion. "My mom moved to us to San Diego soon afterwards. She always told us that he was killed in a hit and   
run. It wasn't until I because a level seven agent that I found out that he was high up in the Maggia crime family and his death was a hit." She said and Fitz's eyes widened.

"Needless to say, I was pissed. When I asked my mom about it she told us that she didn't want me or my brother getting hurt when   
we found out that our Father was a criminal."

"Did--did you tell him?" Fitz asked. 

"Ben? No. I knew as badly as I was hurt she did it for the right reason. But my point is, maybe before making a decision talk to her first."

Bobbi got up and hoisted him up with her. "Oh and Fitz?" She said catching his attention. "I haven't told anyone that story. Even Mack or Hunter. So I'd appreciate if it wasn't repeated."

Fitz gave a half smile before saying "Th- Thanks Bobb--"

He was interrupted as the building started shaking for the second time that day. Bobbi ran out of the lab towards Bruce's lab. "Are you regret-- regretting becoming her mentor yet?" Fitz joked (for the first time ever) to her.

They broke into Bruce's lab to see Thor on the ground next to his hammer. Steve was in front of him seemingly guarding him from Skye.


	6. All shook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Skye lose control of her powers?

April 18, 2015  
Avengers Tower: Dr Banner's lab. 

 

Skye walked around as she waited for the Hulk to show up. She looked at different papers on his desk and saw plans for something called the cube. 

After a few minutes she felt another presence in the room with her. She was surprised that the good doctor could sneak up on her like that. 

"Hello Doc... tor..." Skye started and trailed off. It wasn't the good doctor who greeted her. 

Thor was standing there staring at her, hammer on his hip, looking very intimidating despite the sweatpants and flip flops. "Greetings."

Skye quickly took a survey of the surrounding room for available weapons. She may not be able to stop him (if what happened with Sif was any indication) but she might be able to hold him off for a few moments for help to arrive. 

"Let me guess? I just won a hundred pounds of gold from Asgard and you're here to take me to my prize?" She asked sarcastically. 

He didn't laugh at her attempt at humor instead he said, "Lady Sif is a great warrior and a good friend but she was thinking with her heart, not her head."

"I'm not going to Asgard." Skye said, forcefully. 

"You say that as if you were granted the choice." He shot back. He reached his arm out to grab her upper arm but she twisted out of the way. 

"Knock. It. Off." She said trying to be intimidating. She let her powers go just a bit and the lab started shaking. She smirked a little as she realized that she was able to contain the quakes to the lab only. 

"Do you really believe that intimidation tactics would scare me? I am the son of Odin and I declare that this is your last chance to come peacefully. After that I will do as I--" he dove for her as she was distracted by his words. 

She ducked under his arms again running into a lab desk. As the Thunderer turned around she smash a beaker in his face. 

The annoyance on his face was very visible and his hammer flew off his waist and into his hand in a second. Skye swallowed in fear. This is the same hammer that destroyed those worm things and the Destroyer. 

(No, Coulson! She did not hack into your confidential files on each one of the Avengers. She especially didn't do it of the order of hotness either.) 

He swung at her over hand and then to her left, both of which she narrowly avoided. Skye dived under the table, pulling the gun from the small of her back at the same time. She popped her head up and fired three times into his chest. 

Thor rolled his eyes and then side armed his hammer sending it over Skye's head. She sighed in relief and then at the last second remembered that he could guide it by Will and twisted as it came back at him. 

Mjölnir crashed through the desk utterly destroying it and sending Skye tumbling over the remains. She rolled to her feet pistol pointed at his face which he promptly backhanded out of hers. 

He took the hammer that has flattened cars and toppled buildings, and thrust it at Skye's gut. She put her hands out in front of her to pointlessly block what was coming to her. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and Skye closed her eyes. 

 

 

 

TWANG!

 

 

 

 

 

Skye looked up to see the head of the hammer in her hand, metal clanging on the inhibitors. Her mouth opened in surprise only to see Thor just as surprised as she was. 

Remembering Bobbi's fight with the Kree, Skye took her left arm and locked her elbow in Thor's and pushed the hammer upwards into the god's face. He stumbled backwards for a few steps before falling. 

Thor looked up at her with such horror that Skye lost control and the rest of the building started shaking. She tossed the infernal thing to the ground as though it was hot. 

As she started looking around at all the tables and glass shattering in Thor picked up his hammer and Steve ran in the room. 

Seeing the picking up of a hammer as a threatening gesture, Steve tossed his shield at Thor's hand knocking the hammer from his grasp. 

He stood in between the two of them to stop whatever the hell was going on. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed at the Asgardian. He then turned to Skye and in a much kinder voice asked, "Are you alright?" 

It was just then that Agents Fitz and Morse barged into the room. Although he didn't know agent Fitz that well but Tony seemed to trust him. He had brought him up in conversation more than one or twice. 

Agent Morse however he knew much better. When he first woke up in this century she was the physician that took a look over him. Then two years later in Fury's secret bunker the day HYDRA hit, he had come to find out that she was a top level specialist that was originally supposed to be on the Avengers. He liked her well enough, but not enough to keep letting her point a gun at his teammate. 

Still keeping her gun pointed at Thor, she took her left hand and pushed Skye behind her. "Taken another step toward her and I put a bullet in your skull. These bullets can kill Asgardians." She said forcefully. 

Agent May and Natasha showed up quickly behind to see what the hell was going on as well. May seemed to put two and two together rather quickly and stepped in front of Skye and Bobbi, gun out. 

"These bullet actually can kill Asgard--" May began and Bobbi cut her off. 

"I already told him."

"Ok."

They all stayed in position for a few more moments before Steve spoke. "Ok. Agent May why don't you, Agent Morse and Dr. Fitz take Skye up to her room. We'll deal with this?"

Bobbi and May both started walking backwards out the door, acting as humans shields to Skye. As soon as they were clear Skye noticed that Natasha was grinning at her for some reason. It was kinda creepy. 

May wrapped her arm around Skye's back like when Sif was chasing them and they speed walked back to the rooms. 

"Where'd you guys get bullets that can kill Asgardians?" Skye asked. 

"From the Berserker staff." May said, "After Sif he had a few agents dig it out in Cuba. We melted it down and forged them into bullets."

"Ah." Skye said knowingly. 

They only slowed down once they got to Skye and May's room. Bobbi looked between them and said, "Well we have an early day tomorrow. Why don't we get to sleep?" As she ushered Fitz into his room. 

May looked panicked as She led Skye into their own room. 

"Can we have that talk now?" Skye asked and May froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. My computer broke so I did it on my phone.


	7. In my daughter's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Skye talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CharmedforlifeKaren for their huge help this chapter.

April 18, 2015  
Avengers Tower: Melinda May and Daisy "Skye" Johnson's room. 

"Can we had that talk now?" Skye asked. 

"Sure. Just let me talk to Bobbi really quickly. " May said before walking out of the room to the obviously disappointed Skye. 

She slipped into Bobbi's room as the younger woman was getting dressed. "You know etiquette would have you knock." Bobbi said sarcastically. 

"Why the hell is there only one bed in there?" May hissed. 

"Damn it!" Bobbi said, going for her phone. "FitzSimmons were supposed to be the--"

"They do." May said. "We do too."

"Oh?" Bobbi said, "What's the big deal? I'm sure that you've had your fair of having to share a bed?" On the look on May's face she realized "But not since Bahrain."  
I couldn't even share a bedroom with Andrew." She says, not looking at Bobbi as she doesn’t want to see the younger spy reading her with ease, "Let alone a bed."

"Maybe just explain it to her?" Bobbi suggests. 

"She... She doesn't..."

"I'll make you a deal." Bobbi said. "You go try to talk to her. If you still feel uncomfortable we'll switch rooms?"

Even though she doesn’t like the idea Melinda just nods, resisting the urge to do more, before walking out, sure that this isn’t going to end well. Once she is outside the door Melinda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, forcing herself to walk into the room that she will be sharing with her... student. 

As she walks in the room Melinda is surprised to find that it is completely dark.

“Where’s the damn light switch.” She mutters to herself as she attempts to find the lights switch. 

After a few seconds she finds it and the room lights up, looking around Melinda finds Skye in her bed, under the covers, and looking around in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Melinda asks, confused- not that she will let that show- as she knows how much Skye wants to talk, even if she doesn’t want to, “Why are the lights off?”

“I kinda figured that you were going to hide out in Bobbi’s room until you were sure I feel asleep.” Skye admits, smiling sheepishly, hearing that Melinda can’t help but roll her eyes, though she understands why Skye would have made that assumption, she’s not the most open person after all, “M…. May?” Skye says sounding nervous and then she looks away from Melinda as she continues, ‘I’m sorry I lied to you about my powers.” Skye says and now that she has the initial apology out of the way she turns to look at Melinda, “I’m really, really sorry,” Skye reveals, causing Melinda to be completely taken aback, “It’s just Coulson told me about what happened in Bahrain and I know powered people are an issue with you and…..”

“Skye stop.” Melinda says before Skye says anymore, honestly there is apart of her that wants to be mad at Coulson that wants to be mad at him for telling Skye, but there is another part, a bigger part that is glad she knows the closest version of the story to the truth. 

“It wasn’t fair to keep you in the dark, and I’m sorry.” Skye continues, looking so much younger than she is.

As she looks at Skye Melinda knows exactly what she has to do and so she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she does and then walks over to the bed and sits down, every single instinct of hers telling her to run, telling her that if she tells Skye what happened then she will see her as the monster she really is.

“I felt powerless in Bahrain.” Melinda tells Skye. 

“May….” Skye starts to say but Melinda cuts her off. 

“There have only been five times in my whole life where I felt like that, where I truly felt that there was nothing I could do to help. Once was Bahrain, the second time was after I got the news about Coulson, the third was when Jemma was sick, the fourth was Fitz's coma and the last time was with you in vault D, when you hurt yourself with that gun.” Melinda says and Skye turns to look at her in shock.

“May…. I…. You don't....” Skye starts to say, not even sure how to respond to that.

“Let me finish.” Melinda requests as she is sure that if she has to pause too many times then she is never going to get through this, “In Bahrain there was a little girl, I didn’t realise it at the time but she was controlling everyone. All our agents, trained people she had working for her, even her own mother.” Melinda reveals and Skye has to fight to hold in a gasp at that. 

“She killed most of the people she had working for her and I killed her mother who has had powers, strength.” Melinda explains and Skye’s eyes widen at that, “I thought she was controlling them, but it was her, the little girl. She didn’t know what she was doing, I think it was all too much for her.” Melinda admits, and as she does Skye notices that May’s eyes look even more haunted than she ever seen, “I tried to help her, I tried to get her to see that she didn’t have to hurt anyone, but she wasn’t. She was going to kill all the agents and so…. And so…..” Melinda says her voice breaking.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it.” Skye says, realising where she is going, “I’m sorry that you had to do that.” Skye says, “And I appreciate you telling me.”

“I'm not scared of you Skye. I'm scared of what you powers are doing to YOU." She says holding Skye's fore arms in her palms. 

"I want to help you, Skye. I’m going to do everything in my power to, but you have to let me.” Melinda tells her, “Can you do that?” Melinda asks.

“I’ll try.”’ Skye says, being pretty sure that that is the best she can do.

“And never ever shoot yourself again.” Melinda says, her voice sterner than Skye has ever heard, “Hurting yourself is never the answer.” Melinda says and hearing the tone of voice Skye is sure that there is a story there, but she is also pretty sure that she doesn’t want to know, and so the two of them drift into silence.

“Am I a bad person, May?” Skye asks curious, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

“Of course not.” Melinda says, without hesitation. "You're the best person I know, including Phil and Captain America."

“Then why……” Skye starts to say then trails off. 

“Talk to me, Skye, whatever it is.” Melinda says, trying to be encouraging.

“In San Juan… My fath… Cal.” She quickly corrects, “Told me that my birth name was Daisy.”

“That’s what he was calling you in Wisconsin.” Melinda reveals, wondering where Skye is going with this.

“Oh.” Skye says, looking awkward, “Ever since then... I’ve been thinking about going by Daisy, been imagining what it would feel like.”  
Skye reveals and because she was starting to expect that Melinda doesn’t let her face give away anything, “How does that not make me horrible? He’s a monster. He tried to kill Tripp, and almost killed Coulson and a bunch of kids and he’s horrible. I’m horrible! I’m a horrible person for wanting that.” Skye says, tears rolling freely down her face, “But it feels right! It’s what he and my birth mother wanted for me! It’s who I was supposed to be! It’s what I was searching for andiitshe….” Skye says speaking very quickly before trailing off, and Melinda gave up hope of understanding.

Looking at the girl in so much pain Melinda moves closer and does something she hasn’t done in a long time and pulls Skye in close to her chest and hugs her. As she does Melinda can sense Skye’s surprise, but she continues to hold her, continue to comfort the young woman. 

“I’ll call you, Daisy.” Melinda whispers. 

“Wh…. What?” Skye asks, looking up at Melinda in complete shock as that is the last thing she was expecting.

“Wanting a connection to your past doesn’t make you a horrible person.” Melinda assures Skye, “If you want me to call you Daisy I’ll start right now.” Melinda assures her, wanting to do something to help Sk… Daisy and if calling her by the name she should have grown up knowing will help then she will, “I’m not promising I’ll remember every time, it may take me a little while after knowing you as Skye for almost two years, but I’ll try.”

“Really?’ Daisy asks, sounding hopeful. 

“Do I ever say anything that I don’t intend?” Melinda asks with a raised eyebrow and in response Daisy just burrows her head into Melinda’s neck, “I love you, May.” Skye says, but because the sound is muffled Melinda barely hears though the words are crystal clear. 

“I love you too, Daisy.” Melinda says as she continues to hug the girl, who she will do everything in her power to protect from the pain of the world while helping her lean to surviving and grow in it. 

 

Avengers Dining Hall  
April 19, 2015  
8:46  
Most of the Avengers and their friends were sitting at the join table enjoying the big breakfast Pepper ordered to celebrate the new guests to the tower. They were all enjoying themselves despite the fact that none of the female agents had arrived. 

Bruce looked up and saw Agent Fitz and Tony huddled together at another table whispering so no one else could hear. He leaned over to Natasha. 

"Hey. What's the story there?" He asked quietly. 

"Best guess?" Clint said in a joking tone. "Tony partied to much in college and got himself a kid."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"He doesn't look anything like Tony?" Bruce said confused. 

"Yeah but..." Natasha said pulling out a tablet. On it was three people in posing for a picture. Howard Stark. Tony. And Maria. 

"Holy... Damn!" Clint said looking at Maria. Her hair was the same color as Fitz and eyes too. 

"Tony's mentioned Doctor Fitz to me a few times. Do you think he knew?" Bruce asked quietly. 

"He's known since the kid was 14." Rhodey said, quietly as he and Sam entered the room. "He won some science fair in Scotland... Tony went recruiting, recognized the mother." 

"That sucks." Clint said, thinking of his own children.

Just then there was a sight that nobody thought they'd ever see. Melinda May walked into the room smiling. A genuine smile. Not a smirk or an undercover grimace. A smile. 

"He... Hey May?" Fitz said, being the most disturbed of the group. 

"Hey Fitz."

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing just a really good night sleep. Speaking of which where's Sk-- Daisy?" She asked. She had sent a message out to everyone to make sure that they now knew to call her Daisy. 

"She's in her room Agent May. Captain Rogers is on his way down from his room I can ask him to collect her for you if you wish?" JARVIS asked. 

"Please do." 

 

"Skye? Steve called out knocking on her door. 

When he got no answer he continued into the apartment. He saw the bathroom door cracked and knocked hearing the shower. "Skye?" He called as loud as possible to make sure she knew it was him and not one of her female friends. 

"Come In!" She called out. He figured that she hadn't gotten in yet so he opened the door. He wished she hadn't gotten in yet. 

As soon as he opened the door he saw her in the middle of the bathroom buck ass nude dripping wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be a Steve/Daisy story. However, the sequel will be.


	8. Why'd you have to go make things so complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship around the tower get complicated.

April 19, 2015  
Avengers Tower: Melinda May and Daisy "Skye" Johnson's room. 

"So Daisy huh?" Bobbi said walking into Skye's room. 

"Yeah." Daisy said as she hops up from the bed. 

"Holy shit! What happened to your face!" Bobbi cried out. 

Daisy had two giant scratches on her face. One at the top of her right cheek bone the other right under her right ear. And that wasn't even including the bruise that formed a ring around her bicep. 

"Uhhh I think May had a nightmare." Sk-- Daisy said sheepishly. 

"Oh. Ok we'll get you both separate beds--" Bobbi began but was cut off by Skye. 

"No!" She semi-shouted before grimacing. "Uh. May woke up... Smiling."

"Smiling?"

"Smiling." Daisy said eyes wide and Excited. "I don't want to ruin it for something I can cover up with makeup."

"Uh ok." Bobbi said, eyes scrunched. "But if it happens again you have to stop. Understood?"

"Scouts honor!"

"Oh please. You were never a scout. Hunter pulls... pulled that BS with me all the time." Bobbi said as they both dissolved into giggles. 

"Question though." Skye asked. 

"Shoot!"

"Why are you piggybacking a sleeping Jemma?" Skye asked. 

"What? Oh right." Bobbi said, honestly forgetting that the biochemist was on her back because she is so light. She walked over to the bed before turning around and launching the girl off her back. 

"WHAT? WHO? 23 PUSH UPS!" Jemma started shouting, as she was bouncing on the bed. 

"Whoa! Easy there short stuff!" Bobbi said getting a huff of annoyance from the younger woman. 

"Umm?" Jemma said looking around confused. "Wha--"

"You fell asleep during you 24th push up." Bobbi said trying not to laugh. 

"So I'm guessing today was the first workout together?" Daisy asked. 

"If that's what you wanna call it." Bobbi smirked. 

"I run two miles every day with out a problem for the last five years!" Jemma exclaimed still not sitting up. "Yet one morning with HER--" she said trying to put as much venom in her voice as possible (and failing) "and I literally cannot feel my legs."

"Two miles?" Skye said incredulously. "May made me do that our first work out as a warm up!"

"Well it doesn't help she dropped a 12 pound medicine ball on her leg." Bobbi supplied helpfully. 

Jemma groaned, and then said (as a very obvious avoidance tactic) "So Daisy, hmmm?"

"Uhhh yeah" Daisy said nervously. She knew May was supportive but she was unsure of what her friends would say. 

"Oh ok." Jemma said, obviously disapproving. 

"You hate it." She said. 

Jemma opened her mouth but was cut off by Bobbi. "It's your name. It doesn't matter the reason or name if you want to change it that's up to you. We'll support you either way."

"Within reason of course." Jemma piped up. 

"Wow." Daisy said, "here I though you were a badass. Turns out you're just an oversized teddy bear."

"Is that so?"

"A fuffy cuddly wuddly teddy bear."

Bobbi smirked and Daisy frowned. Daisy knew trouble was about to happen so she got up off the bed. "Actually... No! You aren't a teddy bear. You're tough! I was wrong."

"No. No you're right! Why don't I show you!" She said lunging for the younger girl. 

Bobbi grabbed Daisy and pinned her to the bed as she made exaggerated kissing noises and planted big sloppy kisses to her neck, cheeks and forehead, tickling her the entire time. 

"Ah! Staaaaaah! Staah! Ssssstttttiooooppppp it!" Daisy was shouting between squeals. "JeeeeeeeeMEH! Help!"

"Do not get me into this!" She said still staring at the ceiling. 

Finally Bobbi relented so they can go to breakfast. "Get out you hooligans." Daisy said. "I gotta jump in the shower."

Bobbi and Jemma left, Jemma still leaning on Bobbi for support. Finally after 45 minutes (it was three Jemma. Calm yourself.) they made it to the dining hall. 

When they (Bobbi) walked in the room, she felt Jemma stiffen on her back but thought nothing of it. Probably embarrassed that she had to be carried in. 

"Over do it on the training today Barbara?" Natasha said. 

"Well I thought she could take it. She does run two miles a day." Bobbi said in a obvious mocking tone, causing Clint, Natasha and Maria to all laugh at Jemma's blush. 

"Did you stop to wake up Skye, damn. Daisy?" May asked. 

"Yeah she getting in the shower now." Bobbi replied through a mouth full of bacon. 

"Ok. JARVIS?" May said looking to the ceiling. "You can tell Captain Rogers tha--"

She was cut off by a sound of shattering glass. Everyone looked to see Natasha standing over a pile of dirty broken plates. A lot that still had food on them. 

"Oops!" Nat said but those who knew her for a few years realized she did it on purpose. 

"JARVIS please tell Captain Rogers that it is unnecessary to get Sk--Daisy now."

"He is.... He already has alerted her to breakfast. He will be down shortly." JARVIS said uncertainty. 

Pepper stood up "Here Nat let me get you one of the staff to clean that up." 

"So Leo? Do you think one of your devices could clean that?" Bobbi heard a voice ask from the other end of the table. 

She looked down to sees dark haired girl sitting next to Fitz, twirling her hair with one hand, her other hand on top of Fitz's and jutting out her chest so her already enormous breasts looked even bigger. Bobbi now knew why Jemma was white knuckling breakfast. 

"Stop staring." Bobbi said out if the side of her mouth. She knew that Jemma heard her when she perked up. 

Steve then came into the room going as fast as he could without running and piled up on his plate. He then rushed back to the elevator and pressed the button to rush out. 

Skye walked out as soon as the doors opened and they both looked surprised to see each other. Bobbi couldn't see Steve's face but his head tilted downward slightly and Skye hissed what sounded like "eyes!" Before he walked around her and forced the elevator to go down. 

Daisy came and sat down piling her plate up and eating. "Morning sunshine." Tony said. 

"Mourn'g" Daisy said through a mouthful of French toast. May was really going to have to talk to these kids about talking with their mouth full. 

"I'm sorry this is going to sound weird..." The girl that was about thirty seconds from being in Fitz's lap said, "but have we met?"

"Your voice does sound familiar." Daisy said before they started talking and getting into a natural repertoire. 

Jemma got a look on her face that made Bobbi realize she was about to snap at the girl so she said. "Ok Jems. Time for a shower. Trust me, you don't want to wait for than an hour after you work out to shower." Bobbi threw her friend's arm over her shoulder

"Greens not a good color on you Jemma." Bobbi said, jokingly after dropping Jemma on her and Fitz's bed. After close inspection she saw a bed made of blankets on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm not bloody jealous!" Jemma snapped. Before Bobbi could argue, she continued. "I'm furious! He refuses to talk to me about what happened and then goes and flirts with other girls! I bloody swear if I walk in on those two..." 

Bobbi chuckled. "Walk in on those two?" She said disbelievingly. 

"Yes." Jemma scoffed. "We both had quite the reputation in the academy."

Bobbi's eyes widened in surprise and then she kept going. "Jemma, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer 100% honestly." Bobbi said waiting until Jemma nodded her head to continue. "Do you have romantic feelings for Fitz?"

After pondering for a moment she sighed and said "No."

"Do you think that will ever change?" Bobbi asked

"I.... Don't know." She said sadly before looking down. 

"Then tell him that." Bobbi said Putting her finger under Jemma chin to make her look the older agent in the eyes. "It doesn't make you a bad person to not share those feelings. It does if you don't tell him that and then get jealous of him talking to another girl."

"Get in the shower short stuff. We'll talk when we're both showered." Bobbi said getting up to let the girl think about what she said. 

"Wait!" Jemma said, "I still..."

Jemma if you think I'm undressing you and helping you shower you've got another thing coming." Bobbi said walking out the door. 

 

Daisy couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! First he's a jerk to her then he takes his friends side WHEN HE TRIED TO KILL HER, now he walked in on her Naked in the shower. He didn't even pretend not to stare at her tits! Wasn't he supposed to be some pure boyscout?

Daisy walked into the room May and Natasha told her they were in while sparring. "Fitz! Can you believe this Asshole? He walking I. On me while I was in the show- AH!" Daisy said covering her eyes. 

Darcy was sitting in Fitz's lap both button up shirt and Bra undone. Both of them looking at her in horror.


	9. You got a friend in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy deals with the aftermath of the outburst in the Cocoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Steve/Daisy is heavy in this one.

April 21, 2015  
St. Agnes Orphange  
New York City

Daisy sat across the street from the hellhole she grew up at. Well, OK. Hellhole was a gross exaggeration. It was actual very nice. A few of the nuns were a little mean but for the most part they were fine. It was just the memories were painful.

 

Yes. She ran away. She just couldn't bare the others looking at her like she was the monster she had become.

 

She watched as all the little children ran around and played kick the can. God. Kick the can. Even in her St. Agnes days she never got so desperate to play kick the can. She watched as Sister McKenna started yelling for the children to come in when she saw Daisy and walked over.

 

Before the nun could get there a familiar presence of the last person she wanted to see came up and sat next to her.

 

Before she could say anything Sister McKenna arrived. "Hello Skyler" 

 

Skye smiled and got up to give her a hug. Sister McKenna -while she wouldn't call her Mary-Sue- refused to call her Skye. So they compromised.

 

"Hello Sister." Daisy said.

 

"You certainly look well." McKenna said looking her up and down "Better than last time I saw you. Are you actually eating?"

 

Daisy stiffened and the nun realized she didn't want her companion to hear. "Are you going to introduce me to your gentleman friend?" she asked before looking around Daisy. 

 

Steve stood up and moved his cap allowing the nun to recognize him and her jaw dropped. "Cap-- Captain Rogers! It's an honor!"

 

"Honors all mine Ma'am." He said flashing a trademark grin. 

 

"Please! When you say Ma'am I look around for my mother!" The nun said giggling despite the fact that she was old enough to be MAY'S mother.

 

"You know sister..." Daisy said with a shit eating, "I was just talking to Steve and guess what? He just agreed to show up in costume to talk to all the kids!"

 

"Really?" She said, head snapping towards Steve. "Oh Bless you!" She said shaking his hand. 

 

"First Mathew now this!" The sister said grinning. 

 

"Wait what happened with Matt?" Daisy asked. 

 

"Who's Mathew?" Steve asked. 

 

"He grew up with me."

 

"He and his law partner were the ones to take down Wilson Fisk." She said to Daisy's surprise. 

 

Steve whistled. "That's impressive. Do you have an address?" He asked. The nuns eyes widened before she gave them address. 

 

"Sister. If you wouldn't mind. Daisy and I were just in the middle of a discussion? Can we finish it up real quick and I'll be in to talk about details?"

 

The nun looked stumped. "Daisy huh? Did you find them?"

 

Daisy blushed and looked past the nun. "Yeah. I found 'em. Well him anyways."

 

The nun smiled and hugged her. "Well congratulations DAISY." Before walking back to the kids. "I'll go talk to Mother Superior right now."

 

"Sit?" Steve asked offering her the bench. She gave him a dirty look before sitting. "Everyone's looking for you. Agent May is going out of her mind. At least that's what Doctors Morse and Simmons are saying."

 

"Like Tony or Fitz couldn't find me over the city cameras" Daisy said bitterly. 

 

"Nah, Agent Fitz said you had some program that blocked your team from cameras? Everyone's out searching the old fashioned way." Steve said, adjusting his hat so more people wouldn't recognize him. 

 

"How'd you find me so quickly?" She asked. 

 

"Dumb luck?" He said, lying badly. "When I first got my abilities there was this display of my abilities. The first place I went was Brooklyn. It was home." He explained. 

 

"I would hardly consider this home." Daisy scoffed. 

 

"It's the only one you knew though." Steve said sadly. 

 

"What are you even doing here? Everyone knows you don't like me!" Daisy snapped. 

 

"That's not true!" Steve exclaimed. 

 

"Ok, you've been rude, mean, took your friends side when he tried to kill me, walked in on me naked--" Daisy began

 

"To be fair you're hardly the first person who I've had the misfortune to have walked in on this week." Steve said, semi angrily. 

 

"Fitz and Darcy really need to start locking doors." Daisy said in agreement. "But even so, that didn't give you the right to blattenly stare at my tits."

 

"You're right I'm sorry." Steve said. 

 

"And should I even mention last night?" Daisy asked, and when Steve looked away. "You know... When you told everyone that I shouldn't be training with Clint, Natasha and Sam?"

 

"Hey that's not fair. Bruce agreed with me!" 

 

"Only because you insisted!" Daisy said frustrated. 

 

"I didn't say you couldn't train! Just that you should do it with non-enhanced people. I heal fast, Tony and Rhodey's suits take the impact, and I don't think anything can hurt Thor or the Hulk." Steve said defensively. 

 

"You don't think I can control myself!" Daisy snapped. 

 

"No! I think you're refusing to!" Steve said just as short. 

 

"What!" Daisy said, just barely stopping herself from yelling. 

 

Steve sighed. "During the war I had this friend, Bucky."

 

"James 'Bucky' Barnes. Your best friend growing up. He was captured by HYDRA and when you went to rescue him it ended your movie Career and moved you into actual action where he was your second in command." Daisy interjected. When Steve's eye brows raised she said, "What did you forget who my da-rector is?" Quickly trying to cover her mistake. 

 

"Yeah. I'm still trying to remember that he's not dead." Steve said bitterly, not missing her mess up. 

 

"Hey don't be mad at him! He literally had his brain rewritten!" Daisy said, defending him. 

 

"I'm not mad at HIM." Steve said leaving no secret who he was angry at. 

 

"Well..." Daisy said changing the subject. "If it makes you feel better, everyone knows who Bucky is. His name was on the Wall of Valor in old SHIELD."

 

"Good. He deserved to be remembered as a hero." Steve said. "But I'm getting off track. Do you remember what happened to him?"

 

"He was killed." Daisy answered. "By HYDRA."

 

"That's not exactly how it happened." Steve said. "It was my fault."

 

When she opened her mouth to argue he held his hand up. "Let me finish. My head wasn't in the game. Since it was only Zola I didn't take it seriously. I was joking and showing off for Bucky and ironically enough Gabe Jones."

 

"I didn't think to check one of the HYDRA guards so Bucky had to cover my back. Like always. Since he was covering my back, no one was covering his when he fell from the train, so everything that happened to him since is one me."

 

"I was so distraught over it I hated myself. Tried to drink myself to death. Peggy tried talking to me and I missed the 'signal'." He said with air quotes. 

 

(The signal according to Maria Hill was when a guy was supposed to kiss a girl. One of her long term boy friends missed the signal on their first date and she spent an hour complaining about it. Not that she's still bitter or anything.)

 

"Damn." Daisy said surprised. 

 

"I don't think you aren't controlling it because you aren't trying. I think you aren't controlling it because the second you do you start to become happy again. And the second that starts happening you dishonor his memory."

 

"That..." Daisy began 

 

"I felt the same. Only my abilities weren't hurting me. I didn't know Tripp. But if he was anything like Gabe, I doubt he'd want you killing yourself over this." Steve said. 

 

To Daisy's surprise she felt tears dripping down her face, she wiped them away quickly before Steve could see. 

 

"What happened to Bucky?" She said changing the subject. 

 

"What?"

 

"You said ever thing that happened since the train was on you. As far as the public knows Bucky died. What really happened?" Daisy asked. 

 

Steve looked nervous, opening his mouth and closing it like fish a few times. Just as he was about to tell her he looked over and saw a visibly relieved Melinda May. 

 

"We'll talk later ok?" He asked. At her nod of confirmation he got up, "Let's go talk to the nuns. Figure out when it's best for me to visit."

 

Daisy got up and took his hand. At his quizzical look she explained, "The nuns think we're together."

 

"You want me to lie to a nun?"

 

"If it makes you feel better I'll be doing the lying?" Daisy said giving him doe eyes. (Hey it worked on Coulson.)

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose before he exasperatedly said, "Fine!" 

 

They started towards the orphanage before being cut off. "Captain? May Skye and I have a moment?"

 

"Daisy." Steve and Daisy both said. 

 

"Damn it!" May cursed under her breath. "May Daisy and I have a moment?"

 

"Of course." He said as May grabbed Daisy's upper arm and walked a few feet away. 

 

Before May could say anything Daisy cut her off. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again. It just overwhelmed me and I needed air. Before I could stop myself I ended up here. It won't-- I won't do it again without telling anyone where I'm going."

 

"I've been worried sick, Skye." May said visibly frustrated. 

 

"I promise. It won't happen again." 

 

May looked around at Steve and raised a single eyebrow. 

 

"He's going to show up in costume.... For the kids." Daisy said. May started shaking her head and walked back to the SUV. 

 

"I'll wait for you both." She said over her shoulder. If Daisy didn't know any better she would say she was giggling. 

 

She gave Steve a look and see they continued to the office upstairs. It was easy to avoid all the kids as they were all at confession but they made the extra precaution. 

 

As Steve was talking to Mother Superior, Sister McKenna pulled Daisy aside. "You said you found your father?" The nun asked, putting emphasis on the word "father". 

 

"Uh yeah? Why?" Daisy asked confused. 

 

"Then that woman isn't your mother?" The older woman asked pointing to the SUV. 

 

"No," Daisy said sadly. 

 

"Oh I'm sorry for just assuming." The nun said. After all her years as a nun she recognized the look on a child's face when they wanted a parent they weren't able or allowed to have. 

 

"Don't worry." Daisy said with a dopey grin on her face. "You're not the first."


	10. Come with me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes into her own a little but more.

April 24, 2015

Avengers tower: Advanced training floor. 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Daisy asked, putting the new and improved gauntlets on. 

 

"Yes, Daisy!" Bobbi said hanging upside down on the trapeze that Clint and Natasha use for acrobatic practice. "Quit being a worry wort!"

 

"My bones -along with everything else in my body- heal quickly." Steve said. "32 hours at the most. The perfect person to help you incorporate your powers into your combat."

 

She stepped up into the training May to face the legendary super soldier. She looked around and met May's eye. 

 

"I don't know why you're looking at me. I know you've got this. I know you know you've got this." May said. 

 

A burst of confidence came to her from that. He swung at her twice before she ducked under his arms and ran behind him (slapping his ass on the way).

 

He raised an eyebrow at her smirk, this time coming much faster. He swung once, then again and then jabbed at her face. This was a feint however because as soon as she went to guard her face he dropped to the ground and swiped her legs from under her. 

 

Landing on her shoulder blades she kicked her legs up over her head before popping back up. She grabbed the back of his head and slammed her knee into his forehead. 

 

He took the blow and rolled them both backwards. Steve ended up on top straddling her legs so she couldn't use them. He raised his fist above his head and started to bring it down before she thrust her hand out. 

 

A steady stream of vibrational pulses came flowing from her hand. They collided with Steve's hand holding it in place. Even with all his weight behind it he couldn't move his fist downward. She only stopped after a crackling noise and and few pops sounded. 

 

She stopped immediately, "Oh my god! I'm so sor--" she began, but with nothing holding back the fist it reached its intended target of her face. "Oomph!"

 

Bobbi and May were there in a second pulling her up to check on her face, which now a three and a half inch cut across her cheek. 

 

"Guys guys I'm fine!" She said trying to slap hands away. May held her hands while Bobbi shined a penlight into her eyes. "Steve are you OK?" 

 

"I'm fine. Like I said 32 hours tops." he said cradling his arm slightly. "But you did an excellent job. Your training has come so far."

 

He was right. In the last three days she had gained a lot of control over her abilities. There were no more earthquakes even when she was nervous. She could even direct them to specific points if she wanted to. Although this was the first time she used them mid fight. 

 

"I think that's enough for the day." Bobbi said. 

 

"I do have to go see Bruce for a cast. I don't want to rebrake it if it heals wrong." He continued. 

 

"Go with him Skye--" Bobbi began. 

 

"Daisy."

 

"Right. Go with him Daisy. You may not have a concussion but you need to get that cut stitched or it'll scar." Bobbi said. 

 

"What? But it'll make me look Badass!" Daisy said. 

 

Bobbi and May shared equally unamused looks as they both said, "Go."

 

Daisy stuck her tongue out as she and the star spangled man with the plan walked up the steps.

 

"You really are." Steve said as they were walking up the stairs. "Getting better that is."

 

"Thank you." Daisy said through a toothy grin. "Did you call her yet?"

 

"Who?"

 

"What? Are you an owl?" Daisy said sarcastically. "The girl from D.C.!"

 

"Ummm..." Steve said. "No."

 

"Hopeless." She said shaking her head as she held the lab door open. 

 

Once the door was open the pair heard arguing. Steve pulled Daisy behind a wall so they wouldn't be seen. 

 

"-really think that it's a good idea, Jemma?" Bruce said, surprisingly with venom in his voice. 

 

"Yes. As a Matter of fact, I do." She said. 

 

"There are about a dozen different reasons it isn't." Bruce shot back. "One of which is the fact we barely know each other."

 

"Yes. That's why we would go to dinner! To get to know each other better." Jemma said sarcastically. 

 

Plus I'm almost twice your age."

 

"We're both consenting adults."

 

"You know that's not the point." Bruce said annoyed. 

 

"Then what is the point?" Jemma asked. Without even seeing her Daisy knew her friend was rolling her eyes. 

 

"I'm dangerous to be around." He said. As her did Tony started walking into the lab, Steve and Daisy grabbed him and pulled him into their hiding spot. Daisy put her finger to her lips to indicate he should be quiet.

 

"You think I care? My best friend causes earthquakes. I have a 1,000,000 dollar bounty on my head from HYDRA!" Jemma started before being cut off. 

 

"Is that what it is? You want protection?" Bruce said as Tony was finally able to access the cameras to show the two in the lab alone. 

 

"That's not-- Don't put word in my mouth!" She said, trying not to shout. 

 

Jemma finally stalked over and grabbed both sides Bruce's face before kissing him. Both men Daisy was with eyebrows rose before Daisy put her hand over the screen to give her friend privacy. 

 

"If you want to hate yourself that's all well and good. But you aren't going to get me to as well!" Jemma said briskly before storming out of the lab. 

 

"Damn." Tony, Steve and Daisy all said at the same time. 

 

____________________________

 

He's such a bloody idiot!" Jemma said storming into Bobbi's room. She looked up and turned red before adverting her eyes. 

 

"Jeez what's with you people and not knowing how to knock!" A undressed Bobbi asked, before putting on a shirt that went down to her knees. 

 

"Sorry?" Jemma squeaked. "How long have you had that tattoo?"

 

"Jemma..." Bobbi warned. 

 

"Sorry."

 

"So what did Fitz do?" Bobbi asked sitting down. 

 

"Not Fitz!" Jemma shouted. "Dr. Banner!" 

 

"Dr. Banner? What did he do?" 

 

"He's a prat!" Jemma said flopping across the bed on her back. 

 

"Well at least you weren't vague about it." Bobbi said, sarcastically. 

 

"I know he fancies me!" Jemma said. "But he's to busy hating himself!"

 

Jemma yelped as Bobbi picked her up and repositioned her so she can sit next to her in the bed. She handed her a beer. 

 

"Ok kid. I'll tell you every trick I know about seducing men." Bobbi said. "Just sit in down next Aunt Bobbi!"

 

Bobbi grimaced at the name and Jemma sat up and did her wrinkling nose thing. 

 

"No?" Bobbi asked. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Big sister Bobbi?"

 

Jemma grinned slightly. "Big sister Bobbi is much better. And much more accurate." she said as she curled into Bobbi's side. 

 

"Ok. Every thing I've learned about seducing men as a specialist." Bobbi said throwing her arm around Jemma's shoulder. then as an after thought she added "Although I'd go to Natasha if you want any tips on seducing women ." Causing Jemma to choke on her beer. "More her Forte." 

 

__________________________

 

"Face it Captain America! You vill fall this time!" The Red Skull screamed his machine gun pointing to the ceiling. 

 

"No way you kraut!" Cap yelled, as four HYDRA soldiers surrounded him and Bucky. 

 

"I gotcha back Cap!" Bucky yelled as they went back to back. 

 

"Go for ze boy first!" Red Skull shouted. "He iz the weakest link!"

 

The four soldiers attacked at the same time. 

 

Cap "punched" the first one. 

 

POW!

 

Bucky "kicked" the next. 

 

ZING!

 

Cap grabbed the heads of the last two and brought them together. 

 

BA-BOOM!

 

Both Cap and Bucky looked at the Skull. "I think you're next kraut!" Bucky said giggling. 

 

"I'll get my Captain America! If it's the last thing I d--" Red Skull began, before Steve hit the pause button. 

 

"Are you really telling me people watched this crap?" Steve asked incredulously. 

 

"Hey!" Daisy cried indignantly. She threw some popcorn at him and said, "Don't hate! This is classic!"

 

"Yeah. You said that. But you didn't specify a classic what." Steve grumbled before getting more popcorn thrown at him. 

 

When Steve found out that there was a Captain America TV show he was awestruck. So naturally Daisy had JARVIS download all 72 episodes to watch. May, Bobbi and Bruce were both there at the beginning but they slowly trickled out. 

 

"Why is Bucky 12? We're they same age?" Steve asked incredulously while gesturing to the screen. "And the title cards instead of us actually hitting people?"

 

Daisy was spared the pain of answering when her phone started beeping. She shot up and said, " I gotta run." Before hopping up and going to the Server Room. 

 

After an hour of work she called everyone there. 

 

"Hi." She said nervously, "I don't know if I'm actually ALLOWED to call a meeting like this, but I figured what the hell."

 

She started to fix the screens and showed the info she did. "I took the liberty of rearranging your facial tracking software. Doing so it allowed me to find one of your A.L.T.s"

 

"A.L.T.s" Pepper asked. 

 

"Avengers level threats." Bobbi supplied helpfully. 

 

"I found one. Jack Rollins. He's actually in Newark." Daisy said. 

 

"Why do I sense there's a huge BUT coming." Tony asked. 

 

Daisy sighed and said, "He's not alone. From what I can tell he's building a -what seems to be successful- super-soldier factory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The Captain America show is base off ofAdam West's Batman.


	11. And we're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the Avengers deal with 20 Captain Americas?

April 24, 2015  
Avengers tower: Server Room

“These are both doctors that worked on the CENTIPEDE project.” Daisy said pointing out two different people. “And this is Corporal Ethan Noone. He was a member of the project as well, but hasn’t been seen since the take down of Cybertek. Plus, I did a scan with Sam’s drone…”

 

“His name is Redwing!” Sam said insulted.

“Plus I did a scan through Redwing and it showed at least 12 other centipede soldiers.” Daisy said finishing.

Steve looked at the screen and then said, “OK, let’s suit up!” 

They all left to get ready, when Steve noticed that Daisy wasn’t moving. “Aren’t you going to get suited up?”

“What?” She asked confused.

“You’re coming aren’t you?” He asked confused.

“Why would I? It’s an Avengers mission.” She said confused.

“Yeah… don’t you want to get used to working as part of the team?” Tony asked, “I mean that’s why you’re here right? To become an Avenger?”

Daisy’s eyes widened. “Oh God no!” She said, realizing a little too late the way she said it. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m very appreciative of the offer but I’m a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. That’s my first priority. S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m sorry.” She said shrugging slightly.

She saw Steve and Natasha looked disappointed but ultimately shrugged as well. Daisy turned around and saw Bobbi trying to conceal her grin and Daisy immediately felt much better. “Well maybe it’s still a good idea to get suited up. Have an actual practice with your powers in live combat. When better to have it with then the Avengers are around her?” He said, more of a question than the commanding voice he usually uses when telling people what to do.

“Um OK?” Daisy said, going to get her gear from her and May’s room.

Fitz gabbed her arm. “I have a- I um- got you a…” he said trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“He made you a present.” Darcy supplied. Doing this caused Fitz to look at Darcy the same way that Daisy had only seen him look at Jemma. Daisy couldn’t believe how fast the two of them were going but she was happy for him.

Darcy and Fitz both grabbed her arms and dragged her down to Fitz and Tony’s lab. He pulled out a briefcase and said, “I whipped these bad boys up!” He said, beaming, “these will reverse the vibrations that have been destroying your bones. It’ll make you more accurate as well.” They walked over to the next bench where he pulled out a brownish grey suit with gold trim. “Designed it m’self! He said, showing off his tech and inventions always improved his confidence and in turn it improved his speech. Daisy loved this side of him.

“Fi- Fitz. I don’t know what to say!” Daisy said awestruck at the beautiful garment.

“Say ‘I love it and I’ll put it on right now Fitz!’” Darcy said.

“Yeah!” He agreed.

Daisy looked at both of them before starting to change really quickly. Fitz for his part didn’t even blink twice and tried not to be insulted at that. When Daisy had the suit on May whistled walking in with Bobbi causing Daisy’s face to light up.

“So you got yourself a suit?” May asked amused.

“Yup!” Daisy said starting to twirl before remembering that she wasn’t a five-year-old girl trying on a princess dress. 

“Getting your first specialist suit was always an honor in S.H.I.E.L.D. before the fall.” Bobbi said. “Usually you’d get it in your graduation ceremony.”

“I’ve never seen yours May.” Daisy commented remembering watching Bobbi over the cameras fighting in the Blue-Grey suit at the safe house in Brussels. 

“Yes you have. In Italy.” May said not trying to make the conversation go any farther than that.

“Oh…” Daisy said, attempting to forget the painful memories associated with Italy.

“Excuse me Agents.” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “Captain Rogers is in the conference room. There seems to be a problem.”

“OK J.A.R.V.I.S.” Darcy said, as she hit the elevator button as they headed up to the conference room. 

When they got there they had all the geared up Avengers, the Falcon (Bobbi wasn’t actually sure if he was officially an Avenger yet), Jemma (who was pretty much trying to get into Bruce’s lap) and Maria Hill sitting around the table. At the head of the was an older guy in a suit. Greying hair and wrinkled skin. He literally looked like the living personification of bad mood. 

“Hello ladies.” Steve said, doing a double take when he saw Daisy in her new suit. Then before anyone could realize he missed a beat he continued, “Dr. Fitz. This is Special Agent Henry Gyrich with the F.B.I.”

“Is something wrong?” Bobbi asked.

“Not wrong per say.” Bruce said, “But complicated.”

“June Covington.” Gyrich said slapping a photo onto the front board. “We found her.”

Tony rolled his eye before fiddling with his tablet. Suddenly June’s face, education, credit history and everything else they could ever want appeared on screen. Gyrich looked a little embarrassed before taking the photo down.

“We found her. But our agents… well they aren’t exactly equipped.” he trailed off.

“You’re worried about your agents’ safety.” Steve finished, with a frown.

“Yes.” Gyrich said. “I have an official request from President Ellis asking for your assistance in this endeavor. It would go a long way.”

“We still have that thing with Rollins though!” Bobbi and Daisy said at the same time before shooting each other a grin.

“But we know where that is. It’s a permanent set up.” Bruce said, “Whereas she could be in the wind any second. That’s her M.O.”

“We have numerous accounts of centipede labs blowing up. It’s how we met Sk- Daisy.” Fitz pipped up.

“Not to mention the body count when the bomb goes off.” May deadpanned.

Suddenly there was a break out between reasons they should be going for who and why. Daisy snuck up to Steve, “Who says that we all have to go to one place?” She asked. 

“When did you get the ability to read minds, doll?” Steve asked her grinning. She looked at his list of him separating the group into two teams. “I think both of our teams have been working as groups so much that we forget that we are capable of working alone as well.”

“That’s a good point.” Daisy agreed. “But I’d move her here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Bobbi is just as good a fighter as Natasha or Clint but she also has a Ph.D. in BioChem.” Daisy said. “Very useful.”

Steve winked at her and stood up. “Alright listen up!” He said slightly louder than the rest of the group, quieting them all. “We’re going to have to split up. Both of our teams have been working as groups so much that we forget that we are capable of working alone as well. I think it’ll do us some good.”

“Both of your teams?” Gyrich asked, slightly terrified. If there was another group of Avengers -one that acted in secret that not even the U.S. Government knew about- people would panic and be furious. Hell, Gyrich himself would lead the protests. “What do…”

“Agent May there is a leader of a private security firm that provides intel to the Avengers. They scout out our missions for us beforehand so that we are not blindsided.” Maria supplied sounding like she had rehearsed that before.

Gyrich didn’t look satisfied but he decided to drop it allowing Steve to continue. “Tony, Thor Bruce and Dr. Morse. You all are going to…”

“Tallahassee” Gyrich said. 

“Tallahassee.” Steve repeated, “Maria and Dr. Simmons will be going with you as backend. Both Doctors are experts in BioChem so they will be extremely helpful Ms. Covington, Agent Gyrich. Meanwhile Clint, Natasha, Sam, Daisy and I will go after Rollins.” 

“No.” May said.

“What?” Steve asked incredulous.

May shared a look with Maria and she read the look on her former S.O.’s face. She then led the away team out of the room. After they were gone May continued, “Daisy has been training with me for eleven months, not even a year. She’s been -barely- able to control her abilities for three days.”

“May…” Daisy said trying to stop her mentor.

“I’m not saying you can’t handle it. I’m saying that this is a little too much, too quickly.” May said. 

“What if you come?” Natasha asked. “You’re more than capable of keeping up!” 

“That’s still only four.” Sam pointed out, “Clint and I are no good in such close quarters. We need to be on the outside to watch your backs and catch any stragglers that try and escape.”

“I know who we can contact!” Both Daisy and Natasha said at the same time.

“You both have someone worth contacting?” Clint said. “Someone who can keep up?”

“I do.”

“Yeah.” 

“How short notice can you get them here?” Steve asked.

“Three four hours’ tops.” Natasha said.

“I don’t know if they’d be willing but pretty quickly if they agree.” Daisy said shrugging.

“OK.” Steve said “Darcy can run backend.” 

“Darcy?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah Maria has been training me pretty well.” Darcy said. “Just in case something happened I could take over for her. Just in case.”

Daisy eyes widened, impressed as Steve clapped. “Let’s get on it.”

 

(Line Break)

 

Karen looked up as a young woman stuck her head in the door. “I’m sorry. We’re done for the night. You can come back tomorrow if you’d like?” She said.

“Uh… I’m here to see Matt? I’m an old friend. From his Saint Agnes days.” Karen’s eyes widened before she got up and went over to his door but he already opened the door.

“Good god, Karen!” Matt said, face a picture of disgust, “What is that smell?”

“What? I don’t…” Karen said confused.

“You don’t smell it?” Matt asked. “That poo smell?” he finished breaking into a smile.

“Hey! Watch it buddy! I don’t mind hitting a blind guy!” Daisy said grimacing at the reference to her almost nickname at St. Agnes.

“How’s it going Skye?” He said holding his arms out and she ran and gave him a hug. 

“Hey Matt.” She said smiling at his familiar smell. “Actually… it’s not Skye anymore. It’s Daisy.” She said as he led her into his office.

“Care to explain?” Matt asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I found my dad.” Daisy said, then thoughtfully she added. “Well my biological dad.”

“OK.” Matt said “Ignoring the obvious subtext there… What was he like?” He asked, putting his feet up on his desk.

“Psycho.” She said, flatly.

“That bad, huh?” Matt said, smirking.

“Worse. He almost killed my… friend.” She said, fumbling slightly. “But enough about me. How’s work?”

‘Good!” He said, “We’re getting new clients daily. Thanks for the Foundation job by the way. We have an 81% clearance rate and…”

“I was talking about your night job.” Daisy said smiling. 

“What?”

“Can we not pretend?” Daisy said. “I’ve seen the Daredevil videos, it’s kinda my job to watch them now. You both do that head tilt like you’re squinting with your ears. We grew up together! I think I’d recognize you on the video.”

“There’s no-“ Matt began, before Daisy whipped her cell phone at his face. Matt unable to react any other way caught the phone. His eyebrows raised before forming a “V” 

He sighed, “Really?”

“Sorry.” Daisy said shrugging unsympathetically. “But I kinda need your help…” 

Matt sighed and didn’t answer for a few minutes. “Are you in Trouble? Is it your father?

“No.” Daisy said, she looked over her shoulder at the door. “Better was to phrase that, the Avengers need your help.”

“Do they know…” Matt asked panicked.

“Not that I know.” Daisy said. “At least not from me.” 

“OK.” Matt said. “What seems to be the problem?”

(Line Break)

 

“Well?” Darcy asked when Daisy walked back into the building. “Did you get whoever?”

”Yeah.” Daisy said,” They’ll meet us there at 8 O’clock there.”

“That’s it?” Darcy asked insulted. “No details?”

“‘Sorry.” Daisy said shrugging. “Part of the deal for him to work with us.” 

“But you’re sure he’s trustworthy?” Steve asked her. 

“Let’s put it this way.” Daisy said, “There’s only five other people in the world that I trust as much as him. Most of them are slash were here.”

“Oh.” Steve Said, clearly disappointed. 

“Now where’s Natasha’s friend?” Daisy asked.

“Here.” Natasha said, “I’m going to get her from the landing pad now.

(Line Break)

The blonde woman got off the plane, still in her workout clothes, sunglasses shining from across Tony's landing dock. She stalked over to Natasha, "Really? A Saturday? My first day off in a month and you want me to work?"

 

"If you really want to call what they do at the CIA work, then yeah. I want to pull you away." Natasha said with a smile.

 

"So what are we doing?" Sharon said as they both walked towards the conference room.

 

By the time they got there, Sharon was completely caught up on the details of the mission but not on the plan. She walked in to see Skye, Steve, May, Fitz and Darcy all standing around the table. 

 

"Where are Clint and Maria?" Sharon asked.

 

"Clint, Maria, Sam and ten more Stark Tech security officers are monitoring the sight." Natasha said, "You've met Sam right?"

 

"No. He was at the Triskelion right." 

 

"Yeah."

 

Daisy took the newcomer in. A little to jittery so probably woke up due to coffee. Her arms, while toned, didn't show as much definition as her legs, so that meant she probably used her legs more in a fight. Finally, despite where they were she continuously scanned the room, meaning she probably still didn't trust that Daisy or May weren't HYDRA.

 

"Agent May. It's good to see you again." Sharon said shaking May's hand. But to Skye she said, "I don't think we've met?"

 

"Daisy." When Sharon raised her eyebrows she said, "Just Daisy." As she realized she didn’t even know her own last name.

She put her hand out, "Sharon. Sharon C-- Or Thirteen. You can call me either. Captain."

 

"Neighbor." Steve said briefly.

 

"Well not technically." She said, "You moved out pretty quickly, pissed Mr. Rickards off a lot. So it's kinda awful living there now that you aren't there."

 

"Well I hope that's not the only reason." He replied good naturedly, before leaning back on the table with his arms crossed.

 

Skye narrowed her eyes. Really? Flirting? They were supposed to be doing this after the mission at the very least! So unprofessional.

 

"Here." Natasha said throwing Sharon a bundle of white. "You can't fight in booty shorts and a giant T-shirt."

 

"Says you." Sharon said with a smirk.

 

Natasha sighed with faux annoyance. "Tony designed that for me but considering the fact I'm known as the BLACK Widow it’s a little counterproductive." Sharon pulled out a belt buckle with the Roman Numeral XIII on it and stared in disbelief. "Hey! I didn't say I didn't get it edited for you!"

 

Sharon rolled her eyes and went behind a changing curtain (Yes. The Avengers had little changing stalls in the conference room to change at a moment notice. Corny right?) "OK. What’s the plan?” She called from behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still watching this? Any suggestions?


	12. Here comes the boom.

April 24th, 2015. 8:17  
Newark, NJ  
The New Centipede factory

 

“Daisy is your guy going to show up anytime soon…” Darcy whined into the microphone.

“Darcy…” Numerous voices rang out exasperated. 

They were all annoyed with their “eyes in the sky” -as she calls herself- constant chatter. They arrived at the building across from the super-soldier factory and were waiting for the last member of their little entourage to join them. If Matt would ever show up. 

“No seriously!” Darcy said, annoying the rest of the group making them really wish that Maria wouldn’t be missing to many tactical missions. “Twenty minutes late! I though people in this line of work were supposed to be punctual?”

“Darce…” Clint began, “If you’re going to do this you need to leave the comms chatter too only relevant topics, OK?”

“He does have a day job you know?” Daisy said, flinching. Clint was a sniper, the best in the entire world. As someone who has training she knew the amount of patience that required. Darcy much be really overdoing it. “Plus he’s doing us a favor.”

“So it is a he?” Natasha said. “A romantic he?”

“OK. Enough.” Steve said, abruptly “Daisy? Is he coming?”

“He’s already here.” A voice came from the shadows. Everyone looked up at Matt crouching on the fire escape of the building next door in his Devil suit. “Daisy has given me the basics, but I’d like a more detailed briefing if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you sure you don’t want Daisy debriefing you?” Natasha murmured next to Daisy while Sam and Steve exchanged a look. After Daisy’s cheeks dusted pink, Natasha smirked and said, “Again, apparently.”

Steve’s face went stony before turning to Daisy. Before he could say anything he was cut off. “You know the Devil of Hell’s kitchen?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“I think he prefers Daredevil now.” Daisy said shrugging.

“Actually I hate them both.” Matt replied. “But everyone calls me that so I just roll with it.”

Steve eyed him up and down before turning to Daisy. “You invited…. _**him**_?” Steve said with such malice that it surprised Daisy.

“Um, yeah.” Daisy said pinching her eyebrows together.

“He’s a killer!”

“What? No he’s not!” Daisy said, she almost started shouting before she saw May’s eyebrows rise and she was able to control herself. “Fisk set him up! It’s public record!”

“Even still! The Avengers can’t be associated with him!” Steve said gesturing to him. “We don’t know anything about him!”

“I trust him more than I trust you!” Daisy said.

The look of hurt on Steve’s face was instantaneous. He turned to May expectantly, and the look of disbelief on her mo…entor’s face almost made Daisy laugh. “Just because she looks and acts like a twelve-year-old doesn’t mean that Skye -damn- Daisy isn’t a big girl. She makes her own decisions and if she says she trusts him then I trust him.” May said winking at Daisy when nobody else was looking.

“Fine.” Steve spat out. “Here’s the plan”

Matt snuck up behind Daisy without her notice. “So what’s up with you and the good captain?”

“Daredevil, Sharon, and Agent May will be Gold team. You’ll be hitting the bottom floor.”

“What are you talking about?” Daisy asked, annoyed look on her face.

“Daisy, Natasha and I will be Blue team hitting the top floor.”

“Daisy. Even _**I**_ can see the sexual tension.” Matt said doing that half smirk he does.

“Sam and Clint will be watching from the outside.” Steve said. “Clint did you take out the fire escapes?”

“So when are you going to make a move? You know golden boy won’t make the first move.” Matt whispered. Daisy suspected that Natasha was listening by the smile that graced her face.

“Arrows are set to go off as soon as you give the signal. Same with the zip lines.” Clint said not bothering to look away from the building.

“Not all of us are sex addicts Mattie.” Daisy said, curtly. And then louder as if just realizing what Steve said she spoke louder to the entire group. “Did you say the Gold team will be hitting the bottom floor?”

“Yes. The majority of the people are on the top floor so that’s where the powerhouses -no offense- are going.” Steve said, a weird look on his face before exchanging looks with May.

“Yeah.” Daisy said, like they were all stupid. “I get why but when the centipede people realize we’re attacking, they aren’t going to be running _**up**_ stairs.”

“Right. Flip those…” Steve said after exchanging looks with Natasha. “Ok. Sharon you have the devices?”

“Yeah.” She said putting on fingerless grip gloves.

“Ok.” Darcy said over comms. “Comms check. Wait Skye your pal needs a comm.”

“No I don’t.” Matt said looking at the building next to Clint. 

“Ummmmm…” Darcy said confused as she was able to hear what he said. 

May spoke up when everyone was giving him weird looks. “We still need your voice on comms even if you don’t need ours.” She said handing him a device.

“OK, Cap check.” Steve started by speaking into comms.  
“Widow Check.” Natasha said into comms.  
“Hawkeye Check” Clint said into comms.  
“Falcon Check.” Sam said into comms.  
“Thirteen Check.” Sharon said into comms.  
“Daredevil check?” Matt said uncertain looking up at the group.  
“Quake check.” Daisy said proud of her new code name.  
“Pitch check.” May said.

“Pitch?” Sharon asked amused.

“Skye -damn!- Daisy came up with it. Pitch like pitch black.”

“Pitch black?” Sharon asked, half a chuckle in her voice.

“Like her heart!” Natasha said in mock horror.

Daisy sighed, “Like the fact she only wears black.”

“Ok.” Clint said nocking two arrows. “Get ready… 3…2…1…”

 

To be honest Daisy didn’t remember much of clearing the first two floors. It was mostly fists and knees and bullets and shields and pulses. When Natasha, Steve and Daisy got to the last floor they stopped at Sam’s direction to Daisy’s confusion.

“What’s going on?” Daisy asked slightly out of breath.

“Everyone else is on this floor.” Sam said, over comms from outside. “We’re gonna need a coordinated attack. Once the Gold team catches up.”

“Breach and clear?” Natasha asked.

“Breach and Clear.” Steve confirmed. “That’s why I gave Thirteen the explosives.”

“Explosives!” Daisy asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” Natasha explained. “The police will use a battering ram or their feet to get through a door. S.H.I.E.L.D. would…“

“Or the military!” Steve and Sam both said, insulted.

“Or the military…” Natasha began again, “Would use a more aggressive use of the door. We’d use the door itself as a weapon!” 

“Interesting.” Daisy said. 

“I’m surprised May…” Natasha began.

“Don’t start Nat.” May said in a way that Daisy could tell she was rolling her eyes. “My focus was building her up indivi… Oomph! Individually.”

“OK. So where are our explosives?” Daisy asked, not liking the look on their faces after she asked.

 

Jack Rollins was not an unreasonable man. He avoided HYDRA and in return he expected the Avengers and what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave him alone. It was fair! That’s not to say he didn’t keep tabs on them. Mostly they stayed in the tower if they weren’t taking out HYDRA bases. Except for Rogers and the girl.

After some digging his men put the beat down on some prick that was associated with that hacker group Rising Tide. Apparently she was a member and S.H.I.E.L.D. took her in. HE thought that they probably would have her working with Stark in some work release program. 

“What the hell is going on!” Rollins shouted as everyone was converging on his floor. 

“It’s S.H.I.E.L.D.!” Perry shouted as both doors on either side of the floor were flung of their hinges knocking out a few of his men. Soon afterwards numerous shots rang out from both sides followed by the Balck Widow, Captain America, the Calvary and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen coming through hard taking out anyone that came close.

Jack scooted to the back of the floor allowing his men to be the distraction. He slowly scooted along the wall hoping that he could escape. With the new serum there’s no way that even Hawkeye could catch him even from a distance. As he was about to leave who enters, low and be hold the only person Captain America cared about enough to leave the tower to chase down.


	13. Don't Touch Me

April 24th, 2015. 8:17  
Newark, NJ  
The New Centipede factory

Daisy watched in awe as her pulse knocked the door off its hinges. Just the doors. She was able to aim it to just the doors and she couldn’t help but smile just a little bit. Natasha fired four shots into the hole that she just created and stepped through.

“Wait one minute and then come in behind us. Mop up anyone that tries to slip out.” Steve said before jumping through the hole. He then spoke through coms. “Hightower timer.”

Daisy took a deep breath before counting to 60. As soon as she did Darcy sounded off letting her know that the minute had passed. “Quake. Thirteen. You’re good to go.”

Daisy took a quick step forward and through the hole. One man tried charging at her and she dropped to her knees jabbing a quick hit to the inside of his knee. He cried out, grabbing his knee and Daisy drove her elbow into the bottom of his jaw. Knocking him unconscious. Another was still charging at him and she spun kicking him in the side of the head. Suddenly a pole hit her from behind disorienting her, before giant hand grabbed her around the scruff of her neck flinging her around into a wall.

Jack Rollins started walking up to her. A device similar to the Centipede device wrapped around his wrist looking more like a snake than a centipede. He smiled a wolf’s smile.

“I’m not getting out of here.” Rollins said. All three of him. “But I’m gonna hurt Cap. Bad.”

With this he delivered a kick to her ribcage and Daisy definitely felt something pop. As she started to get up, she felt a fist to her cheek knocking her back to the ground. She spun on the ground firing a blind pulse knicking him on the shoulder. He chuckled “Is that supposed to hurt m…” He started winding up a kick before getting tackled from behind. His foot went wide hitting her in the side.

The last thing Daisy remembered was a blue form on top of Rollins continuously hitting him “You… Don’t... Ever….” She heard Steve say as May moved over Rollins pointing her pistol at his face, before blacking out.

 

 

“Uggg…” Daisy groaned waking up feeling a lot of pain. She tried to sit up until a pair of hands forced her back down.

“Don’t get up yet.” Bobbi said. “You’re going to be OK. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Rollins was beating my ass.” Daisy said, bringing her hands up to wipe at her eyes. She tried getting up again but Bobbi forced her back down.

“Yeah.” Bobbi said, “You have a concussion two broken ribs and the worst bruising I’ve ever seen on your hip. You’ll be fine.”

“Everyone else OK?” Daisy asked trying to get up again and Bobbi pushed her back down eventually just holding her there.

“Yeah. May has a nasty cut on her cheek that she’s getting checked out but other than that everyone is fine.” Bobbi said, seemingly bracing herself.

“What!” Daisy said. She jumped out of bed before he feet were swept out from under her. “What the hell?”

She looked up to see her foot connected to the bedframe by a pair of handcuffs. “Yeah…” Bobbi started. “That was Jemma. She said that you kind of have a problem with staying on bedrest. I thought she was exaggerating but now…”  
“Funny. Now unlock the cuffs.” 

“Even if I could Jemma and Steve are the only ones who have the cuffs.” Bobbi said shrugging unapologetically. “And May wants you down here. She said and I quote “If she tries to get up put her ass back in bed. I don’t care if you have to pick her up and then sit on her.”

“How’d your mission go?” Daisy intending to distract so that she could get up.

“Well. We got Covington is doped up to her eyeballs and back on her way to the Enhanced prison in Alaska.” Bobbi said, “I have a second pair of cuffs. Don’t tempt me.” She said issuing a warning. 

“Go get Jemma please.” Daisy said, groaning. Her eyebrow rose, “Is there a reason that I can see Jemma?” she asked at Bobbi’s face.

“She’s on a mission.” Bobbi said, “For S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What’s the big deal?” Daisy asked. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Bobbi sighed. “The objective of this mission is to rescue Enhanced prisoners…”

“What?” Daisy asked. “Why is that so bad?”

Bobbi hesitated before answering. “One of your prisoners… It’s your fa… It’s Cal.”


	14. Sweet dreams of made of these...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet "REAL" S.H.I.E.L.D.

April 25th, 2015. 9:14  
Alexandria, VA  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Base: The Playground

Bobbi stormed out of the Quinjet after Daisy. Anne and Oliver were waitig for them as Daisy speed by. 

“Vault D?” Bobbi asked them.

“I Assume that you’re talking about Dr. Zabo?” Anne asked. 

“Yes.”

“Then yes. But she doesn’t have Clearance….” Anne began

“I just gave it to her.” Bobbi said, frankly before jogging to catch up to her. “Daisy!” Daisy turned around right as she got to Vault D. “Look I get… what you’re trying to do but we have business.”

“Business?” 

“They recovered a lot of data from their mission in the arctic.” Bobbi said, she grabbed Daisy’s arm and starting to lead her away. “The council is discussing the new information… with the Avengers.” 

 

Steve and Natasha were standing near the door way of the Director’s office both arms crossed, looking highly irate when Bobbi and Daisy walked in. Agents Weaver, Gonzales and Oliver were standing behind the desk while May and Coulson were standing in-between. “Well this seems awkward…” Daisy said in a half chuckle.

“Agent Skye!” Coulson said reprimanding.

“Daisy.” Steve corrected automatically.

“Daisy?” The look of hurt on Coulson’s face was and undeniable. Daisy felt like the worst person in the world and then Bobbi coughed.

“Can we continue this later?” Bobbi asked. “We’re were trying to talk about a partnership between the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“A partnership?” Natasha asked, “Or you want us to be your errand runners?”

“Agent Romanov, I assure you that…” Gonzales began, before being cut off.

“Because….” Natasha said stressing the word over whatever nonsense Gonzales was about to say. “I assure you that the Avengers will have nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. if Phil Coulson is not the Director again. I speak for all of us.”

“There’s going to be an issue of trust with him.” Gonzales began and Natasha continued for him. 

“Yea” Natasha said, “I don’t see him forgiving you. I mean all you guys did was sit on your asses and wait until he got the hard part done. Which is the reason that we aren’t willing to work with you.” When Gonzales and Weaver exchanged looks Natasha continued. “Look, I’m not saying that you can’t still be on the council over him but something has to give. But honestly, everyone who died because of the diviner is on you. I’ve read the reports. If they had a quinjet, like three dozen that you are in possession of they would’ve escaped. No casualties. That’s a big issue with all SIX of us. So Coulson as Director or No go.”

After they all exchanged looks Gonzales said, “That can be arranged. But at another time, right now we have to deal with HYDRA’s Sokovian base…”

Sokovia  
April 28th, 2015

 

A few hours later the Avengers and Daisy all were on the Quinjet and Steve was giving them the briefing as the Council watched from video monitors. But she was kinda distracted. Steve hadn’t put on his gear yet and was wearing a T-shirt that would look small on _**her**_! It was terribly distracting. Oh god. Now she’s turned into Jemma.

“Ok." Steve said, making Daisy realize that she had spaced out and the council had already clocked out. "Let's move out." Daisy bit her lip as the rest of the Avengers walked out into the snow. This was way too similar to her last mission. After San Juan and Tripp there's still something she regretted doing that she's now never get too correct. It was not going to happen again. Not if she could help it. 

"St-- Steve?" She said right as he was putting on his helmet. 

"Yes?" He said looking over. "I just want to say, well not SAY exactly but just.. You know what? Screw it!" 

Before she could stop herself she grabbed his chest plate by the neck hole and pulled him down to her lips. She stopped very quickly as she felt him stiffen. "Oh! I'm sorry I should've asked first. Tota--" Daisy said back pedaling quickly. 

She stopped as he picked her up by her waist and kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Both blushed as he put her down. "Well uh?" Daisy said as she scratched the back of her head. "We'll finish this up later?" 

And with that she walked off the Quinjet. Steve paused still wondering what the hell happened and dealing with the fact it felt so good. It was his first kiss since Peggy and it felt really good, and he didn't feel guilty for kissing a woman other than her and it felt REALLY good. He looked up grinning and saw Bruce staring at him, eyes raised. 

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't see anything!" He said putting his hands in the air. 

 

Fifteen minutes into the battle Tony said through comms. “I got a clear shot to the castle, Quake give me your hand!”

“Do it Doll!” Steve shouted to her from the front of his motorcycle. She put her hands on his shoulders for balance before hoping to a standing position while he was driving. She thrust her hands up and she lost her balance right as Tony grabbed her shooting them off towards the main building.

Tony burst through the glass while shielding her from the hail of bullets that the rest of the HYDRA agents decided to use… for some odd reason seeing as it wasn’t working. “Maybe this wasn’t the most well thought plan.”

“OK. On three turn me.”

“What!”

“Just do it!” She screamed and he spun her allowing her to let out a huge blast of power. The only member of the group left standing was Doctor List. He dove towards the computer but was cut off when she shot him in the knee. She walked up to him as he was clutching it. “You hurt a… person I know.” Daisy said struggling with the right words

“And he killed my family!” A heavily accented voice rang out. Both Daisy and Tony -who had come out of his suit and downloading all of HYDRA’s files- turned around to see a girl, younger then Daisy with mist around her hands. Before either could do anything Red mist sprang out and hit them both, knocking them to the ground.

Daisy sprang up to see Saint Agnes. She spun and saw all the younger girls were lined up with their hands behind their backs. She saw a huge amount of men and women through the glass doors peaking in the windows. 

“Mary-Sue!” Sister Ida shouted, before walking over to Daisy before flipping the skirt of her dress and giving her a swat. “Do you really not want to get picked today? I mean honestly at your age I don’t know why we even bother anymore.” She said dragging her into line with the other girls.

Suddenly the doors burst open and pairs of parents walked in and scooped up various girls until she was the only one left and there were no more parents. Sister Ida walked over shaking her head. “Typical.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Daisy turned around to see May and Coulson by the door, each holding the hands of little versions of Jemma, Fitz and Bobbi. “Hello.” They said in unison. “We’d like to adopt this one.” 

“Are you sure?” Sister Ida said skeptical. 

“Yeah!” Coulson said. “I knew it the minute I laid eyes on her.”

“Yes.” May said. “It took a while but I quite like her.”

Suddenly Sister Ida morphed into Agent Linda Avery. “Are you sure. I guarantee you that she’s not worth the trouble.”

Both May and Coulson turned her to get a better look at her. “Now that you say that I can see why she really wouldn’t be worth the trouble.” Coulson said.

“Yes.” May suddenly said briskly. “There’s no room for you with us now that I’m think about it. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think that in the first place! I need you gone!”

Suddenly the little ones started chirping in with various versions of “Tell her, Mum! Tell her, Dad!”

“Yeah.” A familiar voice said and Daisy turned to look at Tripp. Only it wasn’t Tripp, it was his body covered in stone, half his face crumbled away, along with part of his torso and his left hand only leaving a ridged stump. “Trust me. I know from experience that wherever she goes, death follows!” He finished before jabbing his jagged stump into her heart.

 

Daisy shot up from the Medical table inside of the Quinjet. There she saw Loki’s scepter in a glass case. She turned to see Steve, and Bobbi sitting next to her and Coulson and the video feed of a tablet. “Skye! Are you Ok.”

Daisy looked around and instead of freaking everyone out she just said, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter guys!


	15. Who wants to par-tay?

Avengers Tower  
May 5th, 2015  
Main Lounge.

Daisy sighed as the party kicked off in full swing. She was never really the “party” type but this party was just at a whole new level. There were more people than she could count on each of the three floors guests had access to. She sighed again kick her feet against the railing making her feel like a little girl whose parents let her stay up past bedtime to see the party.

“How’s it going sport?” Bobbi asked plopping down.

“Boring.” Daisy sighed, ‘You?”

“Same.” Bobbi said. “It’s only SO interesting watching Clint make numerous trick shots at billiards. Why aren’t you hanging with Steve?”

“What?” Daisy said.

“Daisy. I’m a trained interrogator. I’m trained to pick up behavior. Your guys UST had disappeared practically overnight.” Bobbi said smirking. “When was it? Sokovia raid?”

“…yes.” Daisy said miserably. “Only one kiss there. If you don’t count the make out that probably saved the world.”

“The what now?” 

“The Make out that probably saved the world. We snuck off to the lab to have a quick make out session and what do you know. Tony and Banner were trying to make an AI. You didn’t hear Pepper yelling the other day?”

“Yeah but from what I hear she and him do that regularly.” Bobbi said shrugging. 

They both looked out into the crowd and Daisy realized how grateful she was to have this. All because of Bobbi. “I love you.” Daisy said timidly

“I know.” Bobbi said briskly. 

Daisy started to fell hurt and then realized what Bobbi was doing. “Really! A Star War reference!”

“I know it was just too good to pass up.” Bobbi said grinning ear to ear.

Daisy rested her head on Bobbi shoulder as they watch the rest of the party die down. All the Avengers and friends started gathering at a couch set and Clint started to try to pick up Thor’s hammer. 

“Oh this is going to be good!” Bobbi and Daisy walked down the stairs to see now Bruce trying to pick it up as well. Jemma just pulled him down to sit next to her when no one appreciated it.

Fitz, Darcy, Jemma, Maria all tried next all to no Avail. Finally even Steve tried and only got a squeak out of it. Daisy’s face paled in realization. She now knew why Thor looked so freaked out when she first got there.

“It’s a trick!” Clint said sarcastically as Thor picked up his weapon.

“Yeah, ‘if he be worthy’ more like ‘if he has Thor’s finger prints!’” Tony said.

“So you are saying worthiness has nothing to do with it.” Thor asked.

“Yup”

“It can only be me?”

“Yep.” 

Thor rolled his eyes and casually tossed it to Daisy. She fumbled with it for a few moments before holding it up right. “Yes. It must be a trick.” He said walking away calmly.

All the different people there watched her holding the hammer and their eyes went wide. But what really caught her eye. Was Steve and the look on his face. One of Arousal. Oh tonight was going to be fun!

 

Holland Hook, Sokovia  
May 15th, 2015

“Bullets can still hit you if you are standing still.” Wanda stressed.

“Then I won’t be standing still!” Pietro said smugly.

“Say you.” A familiar voice said from behind them. The twins turned around to see the shorter brunette and the tall blonde standing there. “We’re aren’t here to fight!”

Wanda did a quick scan of her mind and saw that she was telling the truth. “What do want?”

“The beginning of a beautiful partnership. The Avengers aren’t the enemy.” 

Wanda and Pietro exchanged looks. “We are listening.”


End file.
